


Not Your Business

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy is an expert Mind Healer. Draco knows that, but that doesn't mean he's going to tell Teddy everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Business

"You had no authorisation to talk to my daughter!"

"No, sir. I did. She is a patient here and I was ordered–" 

"I don't give a shit what was ordered here. I don't want some sodding Mind Healer talking to her!" The man's face was flaming red and he said 'mind healer' with the same amount of contempt as one might say 'child molester.' 

Teddy bit the inside of his cheek, trying hard to keep his composure. This was not his first encounter with someone who thought his job was the lowest of the low. "With all due respect," Teddy began, not about to call the fat bastard 'sir' again, "She is over the age of seventeen. You cannot deny nor decide her treatment. That is up to her and until she starts talking to one of the Healers–" 

"She can talk just fine!" The man was positively shrieking now. Teddy could see every nurse, every orderly, every Assistant Healer and every Healer on the floor looking at them. 

Teddy sighed. The man was just worried and confused, he knew that. He mentally understood that, but emotionally it was a little tougher. He wanted to punch the man and bring him back to his senses. He didn't really need to be written up again, however. That had happened years ago and it had been a rather unpleasant experience. "I can't discuss the case with you any further. As I said, she is an adult and therefore her privacy is what matters here. If you have a problem with that you may find my boss on the third floor." 

The man leaned in so close that Teddy had no problem making out the stains on his teeth, nor smelling his breath, which reeked of wine and fish. "I am not wasting my time with your sodding boss. I am going straight to the Saint Mungo's administrators." 

Teddy ran the back of his hand across his face, wiping off the droplets of spit the man had fired on him with each word. "I hope that goes well for you," Teddy said, feeling his composure slipping. 

The man turned on his heel, heading toward the lifts. Teddy glanced around quickly and saw that no one was staring anymore. He held up two fingers to the man's back, allowing the gesture to say everything he couldn't. The doors to the lift slid silently open and there Teddy was holding two fingers high as Draco Malfoy appeared. 

Within the space of a heartbeat Teddy saw Draco's light gaze flick from the man, to Teddy, and then to his fingers. He then saw the faintest flicker of wry amusement cross Draco's face. 

Teddy tried to drop his hand as quickly as possible but it felt like an eternity with Draco standing there. 

The man stepped onto the lift and Draco nodded at him, solemn faced, and said, "Salisbury." 

Teddy heard the man grumble, "Malfoy" and then the man turned around. He fixed Teddy with a beady stare. Teddy set his jaw and was willing to stare back until the doors were closed but as they slowly slid shut he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. 

He looked and saw Draco smirking at him, holding up two fingers in reply. Teddy's face felt suddenly hot and he wanted to sink into the floor. The doors of the lift closed before he could manage that. 

Teddy turned and walked away and wondered if it was too early for a drink. 

He took his usual short route to his office, but it still took ages to get there. The hospital grew increasingly darker as he went. He pushed open a battered door and stepped into a corridor so badly lit that not even the best charm could fix it. He pushed open another door, more battered than the last, and finally he was back in his department. 

If you hadn't guessed from the journey there, you would know by time you got to the outer office that the Mind Healer Department was the least glamorous department in the entire hospital. The outer office was full of badly mended chairs, magazines older than Merlin himself, and an office assistant who was so surly and rude that you felt the need to apologise for even breathing. 

Teddy nodded at her as he passed and hurried into his office. He pushed the door swiftly open and then closed it tightly behind him. He pressed his back to the door, closed his eyes, and banged his head against it. He then took a steadying breath and opened his eyes. He looked around his office and he felt better. His office always made him feel good. 

The journey to the office was well worth it once inside. Teddy had insisted it be well lit. Well, he had insisted, and Healer Bulstrode had raised all hell making sure it happened. Light was important to people, it helped them – he knew that. He wanted people to feel good when they stepped inside, especially since he dealt mostly with younger patients. He dealt with adults as well, but they weren't his specialty. 

Teddy tossed the files he carried onto his desk, toed off his shoes, and flopped down on his grass-green velvet sofa. He stretched out, allowing himself to sink into it. He loved his sofa; it felt like being surrounded by warm spring day. It had been the sofa in Harry's home office. When Teddy had got this position and Harry had wanted to buy him a congratulatory present, Teddy had said he wouldn't mind help finding a sofa like Harry's. The next day he'd arrived at work to find Harry's sofa in his office. Every warm, feather-stuffed bit of it, including the singe marks from when Lily had taken Ginny's wand, and the right arm was slightly more worn, since that was the side Harry always sat on. 

Teddy rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyes and tried to piece together what had happened. Not the man yelling at him – if Teddy had a Knut for every time he'd been yelled at by someone who didn't understand what he did he wouldn't have a single financial reason to keep his job. 

It was Draco. Draco unsettled him. 

Teddy knew Draco, but far from well. He didn't even know if he was supposed to call him Draco, Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy, Cousin, or something else entirely. He knew Draco was the posh, well mannered-sort who would probably, in one way or another, let his gran know that Teddy thought it acceptable to go around waving two fingers about. Gran would be mortified if she had any reason to think Teddy was something other than perfectly mannered. Worse, Draco apparently knew the man whom Teddy had intended the gesture for. What if Draco told him? Teddy didn't think he could keep his cool if the man yelled at him again. 

But Draco had replied to him with two fingers. Even smirked at Teddy. What the hell had that meant? Was he amused by Teddy, or thought him a complete twat and was thus laughing at him? Teddy would prefer Draco not to think of him at all. 

What worried Teddy most of all was the possibility that Draco did think about him and none of it was good. He hadn't really seen Draco since he'd been fifteen, and just like when he younger, Teddy was intimidated by Draco. He was a tall, striking man. If his steely looks weren't enough he also had a sharp, cold, intelligent personality to go with them. There was something in Teddy that always wanted to earn Draco's respect. 

It was hard for Teddy to believe that Draco and Harry were the same age. Harry had always seemed fun to Teddy, with a boyish youthfulness that Teddy found infectious. Draco had always been such an adult – from Teddy's earliest memories of him. Not that he had that many memories to go off. They'd maybe encountered each other half a dozen times, but every time Teddy could remember wanting to impress Draco. He doubted he ever had and making a petulant gesture to another man's back was not about to improve Draco's opinion of him. 

"Healer Lupin!" the office assistant's voice intoned from nowhere. "Your three-thirty is here." 

Teddy didn't bother saying thank you, for she wouldn't care anyway. He sat up and slipped on his shoes and walked to the door. He opened it up and his littlest patient walked in. "Wotcher, Ben," he said with a smile. Ben looked up at him and gave him a thin-lipped look. "Glad to see you, too. I got some of those crayons you like. You know the ones you flick and they change colour? Why don't you come rip open the package and we'll see if they really do turn twenty shades of vomit." This earned Teddy a smile and as he closed the door he put Draco Malfoy firmly out of his mind. 

****

 

There was nothing worse than having to go to a hospital function at the end of a long day. Teddy had spent the night being on call, which usually meant nothing, because no one ever called in a Mind Healer. If someone didn't seem quite right they were usually sent to the fourth floor for Spell Damage. Even fellow Healers had a hard time accepting that some illnesses had nothing to do with magic. Last night, Teddy had been called in twice. 

First it had been one of his fellow Mind Healer's patients. They'd said she was having a reaction to her medication. In reality she was having a panic attack. Teddy spent an hour telling her to put her head between her knees while he held her hand and kept assuring her that she was fine. Once he got her calm enough he administered a sleeping draught. 

He got called back two hours later for an attempted suicide. 

When Teddy was on call this was usually the sort of thing he got called in on. It didn't happen often, but when it did a lot of the nighttime staff could not get him there quickly enough. All Healers, nowadays, had spent time in the Mind Healers' unit, and had training to deal with such situations. But no amount of training could prepare you to properly handle such a situation. It was something you had to do over and over; even then, it never got any easier. Besides that, a lot of Healers weren't known for their patience and compassion. They wanted to wave their wand or give you a potion. They didn't want to sit and listen, or even begin to understand there could be illness in your heart that could not be helped with quick remedies. 

The day that followed Teddy's night on call was quite full. He had not anticipated being up all night and was booked solid with patients and department meetings. 

He was about to leave for the day when Healer Bulstrode reminded him of Head-Healer MacHenry's retirement party. MacHenry had been the Head of Saint Mungo's for the past twenty years. No Head-Healer before him had done as much for Teddy's department. Teddy knew that MacHenry's sister suffered from severe agoraphobia. She'd been a small girl during the war and living in fear and being on the run had affected her deeply. 

Teddy had to go to the party in part because his job probably wouldn't exist without MacHenry but also because it was good to show your face at such things. 

Teddy was home long enough to take a shower, shave, and put on his dress robes. As quickly as he moved he was still slightly late for the party. 

The ballroom was packed; everyone from hospital administrators, to board members, to Healers, nurses, and cleaning staff would come to the party. There was one nice thing about a party so large: free drinks and food. 

By the looks of things Teddy would have to make a meal of canapes, and unless he found a bar, he would have to wash the canapes down with some sort of vile-looking punch. As Teddy made his way across the room, he patted his pockets and hoped it wasn't a cash bar; he had left his wallet in his work robes. 

He grabbed a few canapes from a passing tray and as he quickly ate them he ran right into Derek Hamilton and his circle of fans. Derek and Teddy had come up through training together. Teddy had always outperformed him in every way, but when Teddy had moved to Mind Healing and had to spend a year internship with a Muggle psychiatrist, he had come back to Saint Mungo's to find Hamilton had become an Experimental Magic Specialist – a puffed-up title for someone who was a total wanker. 

"Lupin! How is our head-Healer doing?" Hamilton said with his smile so unnaturally bright that Teddy sniggered at his over-aggressive whitening charm. Hamilton turned to the pretty young nurse who was clearly taken with him and said, "Lupin here isn't actually head of anything. I mean 'head' like he thinks people have issues with their brains that have nothing to do with magic." 

Teddy took a step closer so Hamilton would have to look up at him. Hamilton was a short little shit. Teddy chortled and said, "Hamilton, if you have to explain your insults then they aren't very good." 

"I suppose I could settle for calling you a cock-sucker. Or is it not an insult if it's true?" 

"Don't be bitter because I never found your under-sized nob up to the task. When I suck a cock I like to be sure there's something actually in my mouth." Hamilton turned red with fury and Teddy smiled and nodded at the rest of the circle, then moved to walk past. 

Teddy grumbled, "Douchebag" under his breath as he walked towards the bar. Only feet from it, however, he felt someone grip his elbow and swing him around. By reflex he gripped his wand, thinking Hamilton was angling for a fight; it wouldn't be the first time. He was surprised to come face to face with the Head of his department. 

"Healer Bulstrode," Teddy said dumbly. 

"Healer Lupin," she replied. "You know my old friend Draco, right?" 

She twisted Teddy's arm further, shoving him face-to-face with Draco. Teddy blinked and before he could feel anything more than shock, he noticed Draco glaring pointedly at Bulstrode. "Draco is one of the hospital's biggest benefactors. Be nice to him." Bulstrode smiled at Teddy but it was more of a teeth-baring, threatening kind of smile.

"We've met, Millie. Teddy's is my aunt's grandson. Though it's been some time." Draco looked at Teddy and amusement glittered in his eyes as he scratched his chin with two fingers. 

Teddy felt the back of his neck heat; he had done his best to forget the incident with the lift over the past three weeks but had never quite managed to, and here was Draco mocking him to his face. Now Teddy felt like an even bigger idiot.

"Healer Lupin is the best in our field. He works mostly with children and a few..." Bulstrode cleared her throat delicately before continuing on, "a few of our more specialised cases." 

"Yes, I've heard my aunt go on and on about him. Greatest Healer since Mungo himself." 

Teddy couldn't help but laugh. "Is that what she says when she's over for tea at your house?" 

"My mother's house," Draco corrected, "and you are her favourite subject. Not that I can blame her." Draco looked Teddy up and down. Teddy wasn't sure he had heard Draco correctly or read the look right. 

Then Bulstrode quickly said, "I see Healer Burns over there. I have to have a word with her. You two don't mind me." 

She let go of Teddy's arm and hurried off. Teddy rubbed absent-mindedly at where she had been gripping his arm. He was sure he would have a bruise there. 

Still feeling like an idiot and a bit childish, he felt like he needed to make recompense for the lift incident, Teddy said, "I'm sorry about the other day. Salisbury, or whatever his name was. It was unprofessional and I apologise ." 

"Are you apologising to me or Salisbury? If it's him, I think he's around here somewhere," Draco replied. 

"I'm not apologising to him." 

"Good," Draco said. "He's a bastard and deserves far more than you gave him."

"Yeah, well, I like my job so that's about the best I could do." 

"Don't apologise ."

"You're not going to say anything to anyone then?" Teddy said, still not feeling out of the woods yet. 

"Are we twelve and I'm supposed to tattle on you? To whom? Millie? She would have punched him." 

"I was thinking more along the lines of my grandmother. She would be appalled if she knew I acted that way at work." 

"No need to worry. My mother would not be proud if she saw how I acted at the office on occasion. No one wants to disappoint the woman in their life." 

Teddy smiled and said, "Does that mean you'll stop giving me the finger whenever we see each other?" 

"I don't think so," Draco said. "You're quite attractive when you blush." Draco raised his glass in silent salute and took a sip. 

Not sure what to do with Draco's open flirting, Teddy seized the best thing he could at the moment. "Is it a cash or open bar?" 

"Cash. It's a ploy to pay for the party. Offer people vile punch and raise the prices on the alcohol." 

"Damn," Teddy said. "I think I'll have to do with vile punch."

"Healer salaries aren't so bad that you can't afford a drink," Draco said. 

"They aren't great, but I left my wallet in my other robes." 

Draco drained his drink and said, "I can fix that. I need another and let me buy you one. I'll even tip the bartender extra so we get some decent vodka." 

"I don't like vodka," Teddy said before he could stop himself. 

"Don't tell me you want tequila," Draco said with mock indignation. 

"I wouldn't say no to it but I was thinking more along the lines of gin." 

"With tonic or in a martini?" Draco raised his brows at Teddy as he asked. 

"I think a martini would be asking a bit much for a hospital function. Gin and tonic's fine." 

Draco and Teddy stepped towards the bar and the bartender immediately ignored the others waiting to head straight to Draco. He had clearly made his presence known already. "Two martinis," Draco ordered. 

"We don't have any vermouth," the bartender said, sounding very apologetic. 

"Two gin and tonics then." The bartender turned to make the drinks and Draco turned to Teddy. "I'll have to owe you the martini." 

"Since you're paying for this I think I owe the martini," Teddy said, and it earned him a small smile from Draco. 

"I'll take you up on that." 

"Malfoy! Buggered anyone interesting lately?" 

Both Teddy and Draco turned to see the source of the voice. Draco looked rather murderous until he saw the man's bright red, sweaty face. 

"Not anyone worth mentioning. How are you, Owens?" Draco reached out to shake the man's hand. 

"Good. Good. So you haven't taken anyone to task in court yet?" the man asked as he pumped Draco's arm. 

"No, it's been a slow year," Draco said with a small shrug. "Owens let me introduce you–" Draco began, gesturing towards Teddy, but Owens cut him off. 

"I think I know a case that may be of interest to you," Owens said in a very loud whisper. 

Teddy turned back to the bar and thanked the bartender as he set the drink down. Teddy had just taken the first delicious, cold sip when he sensed someone close behind him. He turned to see a middle-aged man staring at his arse. 

"Healer Lupin, I, er... I'm having sort of an issue with my... wand," the man said very quietly, but not quietly enough. Teddy saw Draco straighten out of the corner of his eye. 

Teddy cleared his throat, not sure if the man was serious or coming on to him. "And you found me because?" 

"I... heard that you have an expertise in this field." The man looked mortified at this statement and Teddy knew he wasn't there to chat Teddy up. 

"There isn't much I can do at the moment," Teddy said. "Have you had a check-up? It's not a physical malady?" 

"No," the man said. "I don't think so." 

"All right, then," Teddy said. "Call my assistant Monday morning. She'll tell you I'm booked for the next two months. You tell her that I said you can have my Wednesday nine o'clock appointment. I'm supposed to be in a meeting but I'll skip it." 

"I really don't want anyone to see me–" the man began, but Teddy held up a hand, stopping him. He did his best not to roll his eyes. He was used to wizards who wanted Teddy to help them but didn't want anyone else to know about it. 

"We can meet somewhere else, or you can get Apparation coordinates straight to our waiting room if you like. Let my assistant know." 

The man looked grateful and turned to hurry away. 

"Please tell me I heard that man correctly," Draco said, standing close behind Teddy. Teddy turned and was almost standing chest-to-chest with Draco. For the first time he noticed they were almost the same exact height, to the inch. Maybe Teddy was a hair taller, perhaps not.

"You did hear him correctly," Teddy said, and Draco smirked. 

"That's what you do? You help men who..." Draco gestured in the vague way most men did when talking about impotence. "Millie never mentioned this is what your special cases were." 

"Of course she wouldn't; she's professional," Teddy said. "I don't think the men I treat find it nearly as amusing as you do." 

"No," Draco said, laughter leaving his face. "I do not think that is any laughing matter. I'm astonished it's you they come to. You would think a young, virile man, such as yourself, would intimidate them." 

"It's either me or the three other Mind Healers, all of whom happen to be women. Can you imagine that man telling Healer Bulstrode he can't get it up?" 

"Merlin, no." 

"Exactly." 

"Is it a common problem?" Draco asked, sounding interested but not in the tawdry way most people did when they found out. 

Teddy shrugged. "No, not really. Mostly pure-bloods though." 

Draco's face paled at this and his mouth gaped slightly. "Pure-bloods. No. I've never... I mean..." 

"It's not genetic," Teddy said. "It's more of the pressure to perform, have an heir. That sort of thing. You grew up with a strong male figure in your house, right? Some men have a hard time dealing with the expectations of masculinity. Their equipment isn't the issue, just confidence. That's more of what I do, talk about confidence. It has very little to do with sex." 

Draco's cheeks pinked at the word 'sex' and Teddy understood what Draco had meant about blushing. With his heightened colour Draco's attractiveness took on a whole new level. "Are you sure these men aren't pretending so they can spend an hour alone with you in a room talking about their nobs?" 

"I don't know. It might have happened once or twice. I just get them to talk about their childhood and then they're curled up on my floor crying before they know it," Teddy said, and he tried not to smile. 

"Emotionally manipulative. I respect that." 

Teddy laughed and Draco smiled at him. The smile was shy and sweet; it made Teddy's breath catch. He wanted to lean in and kiss Draco before the moment was broken. But he couldn't, not now, not here in the ballroom full of people. 

"Draco, there you are." Healer Bulstrode marched toward them. "Figgens is trying to get more money for his department. I need you to come put him in his place." 

"Fucking prick," Draco said and handed Teddy his drink. He moved to follow Healer Bulstrode but turned to look back at Teddy and say, "Stay here. I'll be right back." 

Teddy stayed put. He stayed for as long as he could. He finished his drink, and then moved on to Draco's when he couldn't take it anymore. He pressed his mouth to the lip-print Draco had left on the glass, imagining he could taste Draco. Teddy clearly hadn't eaten enough canapes if he was having such fanciful thoughts after only one drink. 

He finished Draco's drink and then gave up waiting. He wandered around the room, looking for him. He checked the loos twice and back at the bar, but saw no sign of him. 

After an hour Teddy gave up and went home, already contriving a way he could see Draco again. 

****

 

"You still go to the Malfoy's for tea?" Teddy asked. 

"Yes, dear. Once a month, as usual. Why?" his grandmother said to him over the top of the paper. 

"I was wondering why I'm never invited," Teddy said. He pushed his eggs around his plate, with no real desire to eat them. He had popped over for breakfast, hoping to get an invitation to the Malfoy's, not because he was out of food like he'd told his grandmother. 

"You were usually with Harry when I went when you were younger. You were off at school when you were older, and then I suppose I never thought about it." 

"It's not because the Malfoys have anything against me?" Teddy asked, his stomach feeling tight. 

"God, no. Why would they? I talk about you all the time. You're a busy young man, they know that." Teddy snorted and his grandmother said, "What's so funny." 

"Young man, like I'm sixteen. Next month I'll be a year closer to thirty." 

"I know how old you are, dear, and if I called you a man that makes the rest of us seem older, so you will have to put up with being called young." 

Teddy reached out and touched his grandmother's hand. "No one with any sense would ever call you old." 

"Thank you," she replied, patting his hand. "Would you like to come with me? To tea? I'm going this Sunday." 

"Mrs. Malfoy won't mind?" Teddy said, repressing the urge to jump up and down. 

"Of course not. Don't call her Mrs. Malfoy, for heaven's sake. Aunt or Aunt Narcissa. And don't mention you're upset about only being invited now." 

"I wasn't upset," Teddy said. 

"It doesn't matter what you were – don't mention it. Narcissa will be appalled at the notion that she is anything other than the perfect hostess." 

"Right," Teddy said, and feeling suddenly famished, took a mouthful of eggs. 

****

 

Teddy dressed carefully on Sunday. He didn't want to dress like it looked like he was going on a date, but he also couldn't wear anything he normally wore because that would be Healers' robes. On the weekends he tended to stay home, or go see Harry or his gran. What he wore to their houses, ratty jeans and t-shirts, wouldn't work either. He finally settled on a pair of trousers, not sure if jeans were allowed, and a white collared shirt with the black jumper his gran had given him for Christmas. 

When he arrived at his gran's house she looked relieved when she saw what he was wearing. He opted not to say something about the look; he didn't want to go to the Malfoys having just argued with her. They Floo'd from his grandmother's house straight to the manor. 

Teddy had been to the manor a few times, but as he stepped from the large fireplace, he was once again struck by its grandeur. 

"Sister, Teddy, right on time," Narcissa said, walking towards them.

Andromeda and Narcissa embraced quickly and then Narcissa turned to Teddy. He embraced her and kissed her on the cheek and said, "Thank you for inviting me, Aunt." He handed her the flowers he had picked up and said, "I know you grow lovely ones yourself, but I couldn't resist." 

"They're beautiful. Thank you." 

Teddy followed Narcissa and Andromeda from the room, wondering where Draco was but not about to ask. He'd thought Draco came to these things. 

They had a lavish tea, with an elf bringing tray after tray of tasty sandwiches, mini-quiches, and tarts. Teddy hardly touched any of it. He was preoccupied by thoughts of Draco and trying to drown out the mind-numbing gossip of the two women. Teddy was just contemplating what sort of sudden injury he could fake to leave abruptly without seeming rude when Andromeda said, "How is Draco? I thought he would be here?" 

"He works too hard, as usual," Narcissa said. 

"Is he working now? It's Sunday," Andromeda replied. 

"Draco only divides days into court days, and office days. Other than that, he doesn't pay attention. Unless Scorpius is home, of course. He's not working today, however. He's attending to a matter with his ex-wife." The way Narcissa's face pinched when she said the last bit, about Draco's former wife, Teddy got the distinct impression Narcissa didn't care for the woman. Her name was Astoria or something like that. Teddy couldn't remember; they had been divorced for a number of years. 

"She is always taking everything she can from him," Andromeda said with a disapproving shake of her head. This obviously was an old topic of conversation. 

"Yes. She is a drain on him. I had hoped that her getting remarried would be the end of it all but she scared the man off. Now she's back to being a drain on my son." 

Narcissa and Andromeda made identical looks of exasperation and sipped their tea. Teddy wanted to butt in and ask questions. He wanted to know what exactly was going on with Draco and his ex-wife. Did he still have feelings for her? Why did he help her out so much? What was wrong with her? 

"Your Draco is such a dear, sweet, boy," Andromeda said, setting down her cup. 

"I thank you, Aunt. It's been some time since I've been called a boy," Draco said striding into the room. 

He looked better than Teddy had remembered, tall and handsome, wearing trousers and a button-down shirt. Teddy usually only saw Draco in robes; this was the first time he'd seen him dressed this way. It suited him well, showed off his lean figure. 

He walked to the table, smiled at Teddy and turned to his mother. He leaned down kissed her lightly on the cheek and said, "I'm sorry I'm late." 

"It's fine," Narcissa said. "Is everything, well? Is she all right? You look tired. Have a seat. Let me get you a fresh cup." 

"It's fine, Mother, I'm fine. Don't worry." Draco then turned to Andromeda and gave her a kiss on the cheek as well. "That is a very nice compliment to give an old man like me." 

"Old man my arse," Andromeda said and Draco grinned. 

"I noticed just the other day how grey I was getting. As if having a higher hairline wasn't enough," Draco said. 

"You aren't grey," Andromeda said. "If you were, who would notice? You're just as fair as ever, and more handsome with each passing day." 

"First you were flattering me, now you're kissing my arse. Do you need something? Do you need to change your will? Write Teddy out of it?" Draco looked over at Teddy and gave him a small smile. Teddy noticed the dark circles under Draco's eyes; he did look tired. 

"Draco, don't curse at the table," Narcissa said. "Now sit down." 

"How about I take Teddy to the library for a drink? I'm sure he's heard enough gossip to last him a year. You can tell Andromeda about all the job offers Scorpius has had, and he hasn't even taken his NEWTs yet." 

Teddy folded his napkin and stood as quickly as he could from his chair without looking too excited. Teddy thanked Narcissa for the tea and followed Draco from the room. 

They walked through the entrance hall to a small, narrow corridor. Draco pushed open the door to the room at the very end of it and ushered Teddy in. 

"Thank you," Teddy said as Draco shut the door. "I don't know if I could have taken much more." 

"They like it better when you leave them alone. My mother can smoke and they don't have to watch their mouths," Draco said. 

"Really?" Teddy said, amused at the thought of the two ladies smoking and cursing. 

"Yes. The roughest word my mother will use is 'rubbish.' Not bad language by any stretch of the imagination, but it is for her. Brandy?" 

"Yes," Teddy said with a nod. 

Draco went to the sideboard and pulled out two crystal tumblers. He filled each glass and then turned back to Teddy. "I'm sorry it's not the martini I promised." 

"You remember," Teddy said, taking the glass. 

"Of course I do. I am sorry about the other night. I got stuck reminding members of the board that my donation has strings attached to it. I came back to find you later but you had gone. Not that I blame you." 

"It's fine. I'm surprised you donate to the hospital. I would have thought you donated more to the Ministry." 

Draco snorted and shook his head. "No, they don't need my money. Donating to the hospital appears much less political. It has pure, altruistic notes to it." 

Teddy took a sip of his drink. It was very good brandy. "Do you do it because you're pure and altruistic, or because you want something else?" 

"I'm a Malfoy, I always want something else," Draco said. "Altruistic, I doubt it, and pure, far from it." 

"Then why do it?" 

"Because they need the money, I have the money, and it gives Millie an insane bit of power to hold me over everyone's head." Draco's right cheek plumped, in a half-amused expression, and then he took a slow drink. 

Teddy watched the way his long, smooth throat bobbed and flexed. God, he was beautiful. Teddy's hand tightened around his tumbler, the crystal pattern digging into his palm. 

"I didn't know you knew Healer Bulstrode so well," Teddy said. 

Draco gestured for them to sit on the leather sofa. Draco sat in the corner, his legs sprawled in front of him, and he rested his head against the back of the sofa and said, "Known her longer than I can remember. I was the first person to try and talk her out of being a Head Healer. Healing without magic indeed." 

"And you think people think much better about lawyers?" Teddy said, stung by Draco's slight on his profession. 

Draco lifted his head and chuckled, then said, "No, they don't. Especially ones like me. I didn't mean anything by that, however. I understand what you do. I'm not saying anything against it. Remember that was... Christ, twenty-five years ago I tried to convince her not to do it. You were, what, still in nappies at the time?" 

Teddy said, "Probably." 

Draco looked at him. Really looked at him. Studied his face, his hair, his hands. "God, I remember when you were a kid." 

Teddy laughed to himself. "That was a long time ago." 

"To you, maybe. But you're still young," Draco said quietly. 

"Does that mean I'm supposed to call you old?" Teddy asked. 

"Because I called you young does not imply that I am old. Is that what you think about me? I'm old?" 

"God, no," Teddy said. "That is the furthest thing from my mind." 

Draco was silent; his gaze held Teddy's for a long time. Draco's eyes were beautiful. So light with long dark blond lashes, they were like nothing Teddy had ever seen. His face was mature, handsome to an absurd degree, with a firm jaw and cheekbones that gave his features a fierce edge that Teddy found strong and enticing. "What are you thinking then?" Draco whispered. 

"That I should have kissed you the other night when I had the chance." 

Draco gestured with his free hand that he was sitting right here. He didn't move; he wanted Teddy to come to him. Teddy understood that about Draco. Draco was the type to flirt and give looks, but it was Teddy who had to make the first real move. 

Teddy took a sip of his drink, put his glass down on the side table, and got up from the sofa. He moved to stand in front of Draco. He put his hands on his hips and looked down. 

Draco looked up at Teddy. His face was blank, unreadable. The pink tip of his tongue darted out for a split-second and disappeared again. Teddy leaned down, resting one arm on the back of the sofa, and cupping Draco's chin with his other hand. He arched Draco's face to his and waited, waited, for Draco to close the distance. Draco's scent surrounded Teddy: the sweet warm brandy, his cologne, the pomade he wore in his hair, and even the smell of the leather sofa. Teddy's eyes closed as he took it all in. 

Just at the moment where Teddy was about to give up and move in to kiss Draco, he felt Draco's lips on his, soft and warm, pressing chastely. Teddy kissed him back. Draco's lips parted slightly and he pulled Teddy's lower lip into his mouth. Teddy leaned in closer and opened his mouth wider. Draco put his hand on Teddy's hip and pressed him down to the sofa. Teddy put one knee on the sofa, awkwardly leaning into Draco. Draco didn't break the kiss but scooted ever so slightly so Teddy could straddle him. 

He deepened the kiss. Draco's hands were in his hair, Teddy's were on Draco's chest, making small circles with his thumb around one of Draco's nipples. Draco bucked up against him. Teddy lowered himself, grinding his hips. The feel of Draco's stiff cock pressing to his made Teddy feel dizzy with lust. 

The clock in the library chimed the half hour and Teddy pulled away long enough to curse. "Fuck." He then kissed Draco again and ground their hips together. 

Draco pulled away and said, "What?"

"Bad timing. My gran is going to come looking for me. We have to go," Teddy said, feeling breathless, and dove back in for another kiss. 

Draco's kisses had moved on. He was kissing Teddy's neck as he untucked his shirt. "Why?" Draco said against Teddy's neck. 

"We're supposed to have dinner at Harry's." 

Draco laughed against his skin and his hands rested on Teddy's lower back. "What's wrong?" Teddy asked. 

"I had just decided yesterday that I didn't care that you were Potter's godson and now, I'm almost in your pants and you brought him up." Draco's lips fluttered against Teddy's collarbone. 

"Does that bother you? Harry I mean?" Teddy said as he looked down at Draco. 

"No," Draco said with a shrug. "It's not something I expected, is all. It's not like you're going to go over and in the middle of pudding say, 'I was snogging Draco Malfoy earlier.'" 

Teddy laughed, "Not unless I wanted to be yelled at by my grandmother." 

"Why would she yell at you?" Draco said, his brow wrinkling. 

"You know. You shouldn't be a guest at someone's house for tea and then run off and snog them at the first opportunity. It's not polite." 

"This isn't my house. You aren't my guest. See? You've done nothing wrong." Draco slid his hand across the back of Teddy's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. 

"You don't live here?" Teddy said against Draco's mouth. 

Draco kissed Teddy and then said, "No. It's my mother's house, I told you. I don't like living here so I let her have it when my father died. I live in London. Not too far from Saint Mungo's, actually." 

"I should start walking to work. Maybe I'll run into you." 

"How about I take you to dinner instead?" Draco said. 

Teddy leaned in and kissed Draco again. "Yes," he whispered. 

There was a crack of Apparation in the room and Teddy almost jumped out of his skin. An elf appeared at the other end of the room. Teddy got hastily off the couch and began tucking in his shirt. 

"Master Draco, Mr. Lupin is wanted by his grandmother," the elf said. 

"Yes, thank you, Tubers," Draco said, sounding completely casual.

The elf Disapparated and Teddy felt like he could finally breathe. 

"Don't worry," Draco said as he stood. "The elves never say anything." 

Draco smoothed his shirt and adjusted his trousers. Teddy watched, his gaze seemingly locked on the bulge that was there. Draco saw where he was looking and gave Teddy a pink-cheeked half-smile from under lowered eyes. 

Teddy rushed over and kissed him again. 

"I have to go," Teddy said. 

"All right," Draco said and they kissed again. "I'll send you an owl. Have to check my schedule." 

"Right," Teddy said. 

With one last kiss they left the room. Teddy did his best not to look at Draco as everyone said their goodbyes, but it was next to impossible. Their eyes found one another over and over again. 

****

 

"How well do you know Draco... Malfoy," Teddy asked, quickly adding the last name to clarify. 

Harry silently laughed and said, "I didn't need the last name. There's only one Draco, I think." 

Teddy shrugged and said, "Never know if your brains got addled at work by some hardened criminal so I added the last name to make sure." 

"Thanks for the consideration," Harry said and leaned against the counter. 

They were in the kitchen, finishing up the dishes. Gran had left after pudding, worn out from the day. James, tired from training, had fallen asleep on the sofa even before he had finished his beer. Ginny had gone to the lounge to watch telly, leaving Teddy and Harry alone to do dishes, as was their tradition. They had talked of nothing of consequence: idle chatter about work, Al's and Lily's latest letters, James invited to join the national squad, and the like. The entire time Teddy had thought about Draco. He hadn't kept his mind away from him. 

Teddy had wanted to talk about him but had known it wasn't the place, in front of everyone. As he and Harry later washed and dried dishes, Teddy thought about bringing Draco up then. Teddy was sure Gran knew something was going on by the way she'd eyed him as they'd stepped into the Floo, and so what if she knew? She had to find out sooner or later. That left Harry. If Draco was going to be important to Teddy, and he had the strong feeling it was going that way, then he wanted Harry to know from him and not hear it secondhand. Teddy wasn't going to say too much, just lay the groundwork. Harry and Draco had grown up together; it should be easy enough to talk to Harry about him. 

"So?" Teddy said and raised his eyebrows expectantly. 

"You know him; I don't think you need to be asking me about him," Harry said. 

"Right, but I don't know him very well," Teddy said. "Mostly saw him at Christmas parties over the years. Not an opportunity to know him in any real way." 

"True. Why are you asking now?" Harry said. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly and he studied Teddy's face. "Before you answer, am I going to need something stronger?" Harry held up his bottle of beer and took a sip. 

"No, it's nothing, really," Teddy said, waving a hand in a casual way. "Ran into him last week at a hospital thing, then saw him again this afternoon at tea. He's a good enough bloke, but now I'm curious about him." 

Harry nodded, considering this, and said, "Honestly, Teddy, I don't know him well. I've known him for a long time but I don't think you're asking what he was like at sixteen. No one is their best at that age." 

Teddy's stomach lurched at this statement. The one time he and Harry had fought was when Teddy was sixteen. Teddy had been a smug, know-it-all bastard. Teddy remembered standing nose-to-nose with Harry as they'd argued. He'd been sure Harry was going to punch him, and his fists had curled at their sides. Harry had wisely told Teddy to go upstairs before they both said or did something they would regret. 

"Yeah, everyone's awful at that age. Sorry about that, by the way," Teddy added quickly. "I know I've said that a lot over the years but it's worth repeating." 

Harry looked confused for a moment, then surprised, and finally said, "No, I wasn't thinking about that. And don't apologise again, it makes me feel bad. Draco and I fought once... we fought a lot, actually. But one time was quite bad. I wasn't my best self, he might tell you about that. That's if you're becoming friendly. I'm being selfish. Don't want you thinking less of me." 

"That could never happen," Teddy said firmly. "Besides, he might not say a thing about it. It was a long time ago." 

Harry nodded silently to this. 

"What do you know about Draco now?" Teddy said, wanting to get away from the past and move forward. 

Harry shrugged, took another sip of his drink, and said, "Not much. His son, Scorpius, and Al are friends." 

"Really?" 

"They're in the same house." 

"I didn't know they both got Sorted that way." 

"I think a Hogwarts Sorting was the least of your worries at the time it happened. They're friends. Not best friends. But Al's had a group of friends over here a few times, Scorpius with them. Al's been to Scorpius' house as well. Draco doesn't like all the kids being here when Ginny and I aren't." 

"It's because he's an only child, I suppose," Teddy said. "Not Draco, Scorpius, I mean. Hard to know when they're big enough to be home alone." 

"Probably," Harry said, but looked pensive. "You have it right, but it's more than that. Scorpius is everything to him. I think he wants everything for Scorpius he didn't have but at the same time it's hard to thwart tradition completely. I doubt Draco went a day in his life without his mum or dad around. I get it – I made fun of him for it when he came over to pick Scorpius up, once. But it was good-natured, he took it well. Knows he worries too much. He's a good father." 

"That's a lot, coming from you," Teddy said, feeling secretly pleased by the compliment. 

"It is?" Harry said with a half-smile. 

"Yes, I don't think you say that lightly or without serious consideration." 

Harry shrugged and then looked down at the bottle in his hand. He began fiddling with the label with his thumb. His lower lip stuck out in the way it did when he was considering something. 

Teddy felt uncomfortable and said, "You aren't about to say something terrible about him. Are you? You look like you're about to tell me Santa isn't real." 

"No, no," Harry said and smiled sheepishly. "Only wondering what's going on with you and him and what I should say and what I shouldn't. You don't need my approval, you know?" 

Teddy felt a surge of warmth for Harry. "Nothing is going on. But even if it was I want your approval. Same as always." Teddy smiled in apology. He knew Harry had a much more the devil-may-care attitude. Teddy couldn't – he had tried, but he couldn't. He did care if the devil cared, and his grandmother and Harry. 

"You've always been considerate," Harry said and Teddy laughed. Considerate was a kind way of saying he worried about what others thought. 

"If it makes you feel better there are only a few people whose opinion I value, and everyone else can hang," Teddy said. 

"Not everyone can be James and say to hell with the world."

Teddy chortled and said, "Apple doesn't fall far from the tree." 

"Ha, ha," Harry said but grinned anyway. 

Teddy leaned against the counter next to Harry and nudged him. "You had something else to say?" 

Harry furrowed his brow and then said, "Draco came to see me a while back. Last autumn. A friend's son had a minor scrape with the law. Not a big deal. Certainly not something that would come across my desk. Draco came to see me anyway. Was obnoxious and subtly threatening in his usual way. It's been years since he did any sort of criminal law but he did say he would be representing the boy if it came to that. Turns out the boy's father had left a few years ago, and the boy had got worse and worse ever since. Draco's his godfather and he was trying to step in, guide the boy, do his best by him. A situation I understand. Not that you ever did anything remotely illegal." 

"Other than smoking an herb or two, no," Teddy said and Harry laughed. Teddy was laughing too, but was thinking furiously of who Draco's godson could be. Someone around James' and Al's ages from the sound of it. 

"You know what I meant." Harry nudged Teddy. "Draco loves who he loves. And he loves them hard, come hell or high water."

"Not a bad trait in a person," Teddy said. 

"Hard for outsiders to understand, sometimes." 

Teddy thought about this and couldn't quite think of a response. Was it a warning? Or maybe it was more of Harry thinking about the past. Teddy tucked it away in his mind, for later thought. "Harry? You ever do anything illegal? I don't mean during the war or anything. I mean after. Ever drop acid?" 

Harry laughed and said, "Drop acid? I didn't grow up in the seventies." 

"How about just took a hit off a bong?" 

"I need another beer," Harry said, walking purposefully to the fridge. 

****

 

Teddy was late. So late that he forgot to be nervous when he stepped into the pub and looked for Draco.

Teddy had thought it was best they meet at a neutral place. He didn't want to assume and tell Draco he would meet him at his house, and Teddy didn't want Draco picking him up at his because he didn't think they would actually make it out. The encounter in the library still burned vividly in Teddy's mind. 

If Draco was on his doorstep looking polished and completely fuckable then Teddy would all but come on the spot. If they were in public he could control himself... hopefully. 

Teddy had meant to arrive early because he thought Draco was the sort who was always on time and he wanted to be waiting for him. Teddy had been tied up at work, though, and was now over fifteen minutes late. 

He couldn't see Draco amongst the crowd of people at the pub. It was after work on a Friday night; he could have easily missed him. 

Teddy had just taken a step towards the bar when someone ran into him from behind. 

"Sorry, I–" Teddy turned around to see Draco mid-apology. "Hey," he said with a smile. 

"I was in a rush and I didn't recognise you from behind; your hair's a different colour." Draco's gaze swept over Teddy's face and up to his hair. 

"It is?" Teddy said as he touched his hair. "What colour is it?" 

"It's very dark, not quite black." Draco's eyes squinted and he added, "Hard to tell in this light, though." 

"Shit," Teddy said and willed his hair back to its normal colour. Teddy may have forgotten to be nervous but his body hadn't. His hair darkened whenever he was on edge. 

"I forgot you could do that," Draco said. 

"Was surprised it didn't change when I was in the library with you," Teddy said, feeling a slight twinge at bringing that up so early in the date. 

Draco blinked at Teddy in surprise, and then he smiled with delight. "It changes when you're..." Draco let the sentence drop off as the door opened and a group of people pressed past them. 

"Yes." Teddy cleared his throat. "You'll see later, perhaps. Shall we get a drink?" Teddy motioned for them to go forward. 

"If it's all the same to you I would prefer we go eat. I haven't stopped since six this morning and if I have a drink before I eat something I will be curled up under the bar before you know it." 

"Fine by me." Teddy pushed open the pub door and gestured Draco out. 

They stepped onto the pavement and headed towards the restaurant Teddy had picked, which was only four blocks away. 

"I meant to apologise for being so late," Draco said, putting his hands in the pockets of his knee-length coat. Teddy noticed Draco's trousers. They weren't the sort you wore to the office, with a jacket; they were more casual than that, but still very nice. That meant Draco hadn't come straight from work like Teddy had assumed he would. He'd gone home and changed first. "I was at the office all day and right when I was about to leave a case blew up. The other side tried to file an injunction at the last minute and I had to run into court to stop them. A bloody mess." 

"It's okay," Teddy said. "I was running late too. I got there maybe a minute before you. Barely had time to change my clothes." 

Draco smiled appreciatively at this and looked Teddy up and down. "You look nice." 

"Thank you," Teddy said. Teddy had on a navy blue peacoat over his pink button-down, so he didn't think Draco was talking about his shirt. Teddy had worn a pair of dark jeans, not sure what Draco would think about them. But Teddy knew his arse looked great in them and he wanted Draco looking at his arse. "You look nice, as well." 

Draco snorted and smoothed one hand across his hair. "If I have ink on my shirt, don't embarrass me by telling me so. Just magic it off. I forgot to wash my hands before I changed and my damn quill had leaked all over my fingers. Where are we going, by the way?" 

"Tradizione. It's this Italian place, obviously. You probably know that from the name. With my luck you speak perfect Italian and I sound like an idiot nattering on to you." Teddy felt his face grow quite suddenly warm, especially in the cold night air. Now his nerves had decided to show up. He mentally winced at himself. 

Draco made an indistinguishable shrug of his shoulders and simply said, "I know it. Here we are." Draco put his hand on the small of Teddy's back and opened the door. Teddy now felt calm and reassured, just as he had the other times he had been with Draco. 

 

The restaurant was the perfect date restaurant. Not anything fancy so that it put the date on a pedestal, but also not so casual that you contended with loads of raucous people and families with cranky children. 

As they sat at the table and opened their menus Teddy said, "I'm paying for dinner." 

Draco sat up straight in his chair and said, "No, you are not. I asked you out." 

"You paid for drinks at the hospital." 

"In which I failed to deliver the one you wanted. I'm paying." Draco gave Teddy a challenging look. 

"Then I drank your drink."

"Because I abandoned you." 

"If you keep arguing, I'll tell the waiter to split the cheque and then he'll hate us. We'll be served over-cooked penne and watered-down wine. I'm paying." Teddy glared stubbornly back at Draco and this earned him a slight twitch of the lips. 

Draco looked down at his menu and said, almost inaudibly, "We'll see about that." 

The waiter appeared at that moment, filled their water glasses and asked what they would like to drink. Draco ordered a glass of Chianti. Teddy was about to order the same one so he went ahead and ordered a bottle of it. He also ordered the antipasto; he knew Draco was hungry and he could do with something solid in his stomach as well. 

The waiter walked away and Draco made a noise in the back of his throat as he looked around the restaurant. 

"What?" Teddy said, craning his neck to see what Draco saw. They weren't close to the kitchen, or the loos, and the other tables around them were fairly quiet. Teddy couldn't see what had caught his interest. 

He looked back and Draco and raised his brows. "It's nothing," Draco said. "I was only thinking this is a good pick. I wouldn't have considered this place, even though I've been here and I liked it." 

"I didn't know if it was a risk picking a Muggle place, but our options are limited otherwise. What would you've picked?" 

"If I'd known we were going to have Italian food, I would have taken you to Italy." 

Teddy rolled his eyes and said, "Show-off. What would have happened once dinner was over? It would be next to impossible to make the four Apparation points back to England after a couple glasses of wine. Flooing wouldn't be an option. Don't want to lose my meal half-way home." 

"I know a place we could have stayed," Draco said, too casually.

"Yeah," Teddy said with a scoff. "What you mean is you have a place we could have stayed." 

"It's more of a time-share." Draco's eyes lit with amusement. 

"Not if the people you share your time with are family." Draco shrugged and the corners of his mouth tucked back in a repressed smile. "So are you boasting or is this leading somewhere else?" 

"It's my desperate attempt to impress you." 

Teddy put his hand on top of Draco's and said, "You don't have to impress me." 

"Trust me, Teddy – I don't normally feel the need to impress anyone. But I was so tired on Sunday, that by Monday morning I was sure I had imagined half of it. Now that we're here, I know I didn't, and I'm looking at you in that pink shirt, and it looks perfect on you. I don't think I've ever seen anyone pull off the colour so well. It's taken on that feeling again. Too good to be real." 

Teddy was struck by Draco's candor; he hadn't expected anything at all like that from him. Teddy and Draco wouldn't be fooling each other if they tried to pretend now that this date didn't mean much at all – there was too much of a spark between them – but he hadn't expected Draco to be so blunt. That, more than anything else he could have done, attracted Teddy. Knowing they were on the same page sent a thrill up his spine. Teddy tightened his hand on Draco's and leaned forward and said, "You've been seduced by my shirt. It is a very good shirt. It's why I wore it tonight. When I bought it a few months back, it practically dropped the knickers on the girl in the shop when I tried it on." 

Draco leaned in and said, "Now you're making me jealous. I didn't wear my knickers tonight so I can't drop them and prove how much I like it." 

Teddy was stopped from replying as the waiter arrived with their wine, and he had to try and keep his face blank as he thought of Draco in knickers. He and Draco both sat back automatically as the waiter held the bottle to Teddy to approve it. Teddy nodded and stole a quick glance at Draco, who was straightening the cuffs of his shirt. Teddy noticed the small gold cufflinks, and wondered what was monogrammed on them. Teddy's gaze moved and he saw Draco had a small smile on his face and was covertly looking at him. 

The waiter filled their two glasses and returned a moment later with the antipasto, and took their order. Teddy took a piece of pickled eggplant, his favourite, and a slice of prosciutto, and noticed Draco went straight for the green olives and cheese. 

"It's different," Draco said after neatly disposing of two olive pits. "Inane, common questions such as 'how was your day' aren't boring with you. But you can't exactly tell me either." 

Teddy swallowed and said, "There are plenty of boring ways I could answer that question." 

"Right, but I don't give a shit about workplace crap. You couldn't say to me, 'My day was a real pain in the arse. Ronnie Thompson went completely off his rocker and lost control of his magic and sent fifty drawing pins into the sitting room wall. They're still stuck. He's in a binding charm. The little tyke.' " 

Teddy laughed and said, "That has never, ever happened. Nothing that interesting. With kids, it's normally their parents are divorced, or they're teenagers and they're pissed off. Sometimes it's abuse, and sometimes they have parents, or a close family member, that died." 

"Is that why this is your profession? Did you see a Mind Healer when you were young?" Draco swirled his wine in a slow anticlockwise motion as he asked, then took a sip.

"No, not at all. I don't think my grandmother or Harry ever considered it. Maybe a time or two it would have been nice to yell at someone and demand to know why it was my parents who'd died. But–" Teddy shrugged and tried to find the right words. "I never knew they were here, so the loss is very different compared to that of say, a six-year-old." 

"Why, then?" 

Teddy knew the answer; it wasn't a hard question, but it was personal. Teddy wasn't bothered that Draco had asked. He wouldn't know it was something Teddy considered private, unless Teddy answered. Teddy considered for a moment making an offhand remark about the prestige or great pay, but he looked at Draco, and considered that either he trusted him or he didn't. If he didn't, or wasn't willing to, then it was a deal-breaker and he should leave the table now. Teddy didn't want that, and so he answered, honestly. 

"You know how as you grow and you learn more, and you look back at things that happened as a kid, you understand them better? The clarity of time." Draco nodded and Teddy continued. "When I was six I became massively interested in my parents, mostly my father. It was about the time Harry's oldest, James, was born. And I think it was the first time I realised Harry wasn't mine, or something. So I wanted to know more about the man who was. Lots of people knew him but not very well. Everyone who had was dead. There were pictures Harry found, and letters, and journals. Luckily my father was a pensive sort who kept journals well enough over the years. I would read all of it over and over. 

"As I got older, I realised my father wasn't a happy person. There were times in his life when he was happy but in general he wasn't. I know now that often people who have a chronic disease, as he did, deal a lot with depression as well. I used to think it was unfair he'd died before I knew him. Harry always told me that he had never seen my father happier than when I was born. And I figured that had he lived I could have made him happy. He would have finally been happy. 

"Then in my seventh year Healer Bulstrode came and talked to one of my classes. She talked about illness in the mind that couldn't be cured by magic alone. I realised for the first time that's what it was with my dad. Then the next moment, to my horror, I realised no amount of love from me could have ever cured him. I am sure he would have been happier with me, the joy of child or so they say. But I realised there are illnesses so deep, so ingrained that no amount of love or devotion could ever make it all better. So I became a Mind Healer. Learn to actually help instead of just think I could help." 

The expression on Draco's face was one Teddy had never seen. He looked crestfallen, or perhaps like he'd been hit, or maybe he was completely turned off by Teddy's answer. "Sorry," Teddy said in a rush. "I brought down the mood. You asked and I wanted to tell you and then I said too much. I started talking and it all came out. Sorry." 

"No, no, no," Draco said, stepping on Teddy's words. "Stop. No." He took Teddy's hand from his wine glass and held it. "I didn't expect– I shouldn't have asked. It's fine though, really. That was a lot for you to tell me. Do a lot of people know that?" 

"No one knows that," Teddy admitted. 

"Christ." 

Draco still had the same look on his face and it was beginning to really upset Teddy. "I've upset you. Draco, I am– " 

"No," Draco said easily. "It's the bloody wine. It makes me maudlin." Draco called over the waiter and, in beautiful Italian, ordered a different drink. This brought a smile to Teddy's face. He looked at Draco accusingly and Draco looked innocent.

"Nice Italian. And sorry. I won't say it again. I promise. I know it's vain and presumptuous to think I can help every person who walks into my office. There is more than one former of patient of mine out there who probably thinks I'm a right twat." 

"Something we have in common. Lots of people think that about me, partly because I am, partly because they crossed paths with me professionally." 

"Yeah? Is that why you do your job? Paid to upset other people?" 

Draco's eyebrow quirked and he said, "No. I am a lawyer because I love taking people for all they're worth even if it's on the behalf of someone else." 

"You can't really blame them for thinking you're a twat, then," Teddy said, his tone teasing. 

"No. Not at all. So when it comes to you and me, I'll be the twat and you'll be the one who finds it irresistible." Draco took a piece of salami and popped it into his mouth as if there was no use arguing the point. 

Teddy didn't argue but raised his glass to Draco in salute and took a sip of the very good wine. From the look of it, he would have to finish the bottle himself – a task he was sure he could meet but the consequences of that he wasn't sure he wanted. Too much wine made him terribly thirsty, gave him wicked headaches in the middle of the night, and it also made him eager as hell to get laid. Teddy didn't think he would need any help with the last bit as he looked at Draco's cool eyes and pink mouth, and remembered how that mouth had felt on his, Draco's tongue as it had brushed against his skin. 

The waiter arrived with Draco's drink and placed it before him and walked away. From the lemon sitting on the edge Teddy thought it was a vodka tonic, not a gin and tonic. 

"I didn't order you one. You mentioned you don't like vodka," Draco said as he squeezed the lemon over his drink and dropped the rind into it. 

"I hate it," Teddy said with a spectacular wince. 

"Why?" 

"Why does anyone despise a particular alcohol?" 

"Either you didn't like it from the start, but given your face you had too much once, and while curled up in a sweaty mess on the floor of the loo, you decided never, ever to have it again." 

"Yes, exactly." Teddy shuddered convulsively at the memory. He had been so hung over he couldn't even drink a sobering draught. It had been a long time since it had happened but Teddy could still remember quite clearly how badly he had felt. 

"I feel that way about Firewhisky," Draco said after taking a slow pull from his drink. "Couldn't get out of bed. My head of house found out and stormed into the dormitory telling me to get my arse up and to class. I got up but paid him back by vomiting on his shoes." 

Teddy laughed and Draco chuckled softly. "You showed him," Teddy said. 

"He said, 'Good. Now it's all out of your system. Get to class.' Wouldn't even offer me a hang-over potion. Bloody stubborn Potions Master. Even now smallest hint of Firewhisky makes me turn green." 

"I'll remember that. I'll show up at your house reeking of Firewhisky if I'm ever upset with you," Teddy said.

Draco smiled wryly and said, "If? I guarantee at some point you'll want to hex my bollocks off." 

"No. I would never hurt anything so precious," Teddy said as he touched his own by reflex. 

"We'll see how you feel when you're ready to toss me out with the rubbish." 

"I'm no treat myself." 

Draco chuckled and said, "I don't think anyone is, but I'll be worse because I like to be the best at everything. Best dinner companion but also the best arsehole." 

Teddy's lips twitched at this. Draco was the best dinner companion he'd ever had and so he should possibly believe Draco that he could also be the worst. "We can worry about when it happens, yeah? Right now everything seems to be working all right." Teddy extended his leg under the table and pressed it to Draco's. 

"Only because I'm on my best behaviour." 

"What's your worst behaviour?" Teddy asked, genuinely interested. He couldn't imagine Draco acting any way other than perfectly in a restaurant. 

Draco didn't even think about it; he answered immediately. "I talk far too much. I love the sound of my own voice. Love my own humour. Love to dominate the conversation. I am being a very good boy by not interrupting you and asking the right amount of questions. It does help that I find you genuinely interesting and I like listening to you – gives me an excuse to look at you."

"I don't think you talk too much." 

"Wait a week," Draco said and reached to fill Teddy's almost empty glass of wine. "Or wait till I finish my drink." 

"Oh?" 

"Yes. I can already tell it will be next to impossible to get me to shut up, now that you've asked. We'll have to leave the restaurant when I start on my third drink." 

"You'll be too loud?" Teddy asked. 

"No, too dirty." 

Teddy brushed his fingers against his hair and then reached for the last of the antipasto. He put it on his plate and before taking a bite looked at Draco and said, "Hurry up and get to your second drink so I can get you a third. I'm interested to hear all that." 

Draco's gaze roamed over Teddy and he quietly said, "I don't need the drinks to do it. I meant I wouldn't be able to stop after three." 

"Go on then, I'm listening." 

Draco looked at Teddy intently, his expression suffused with lust. Teddy felt his face grow warm, and his cock stirred in interest. "I would undress you now and say things so completely filthy that you'd be blushing for a week, but I see our waiter walking towards us. He has our pasta." 

"Sod the pasta," Teddy said. 

Draco looked down and silently laughed. When he looked back at Teddy he was smiling, his eyes bright, his cheeks pink, and his lips curving wide; it was a beautiful smile. "Don't be impatient. Eat your dinner." 

They chatted easily as they ate. Draco did start to dominate the conversation, but Teddy didn't mind. Draco had an expressive face and a great sense of humour. Teddy rather enjoyed watching him talk. The waiter cleared away their first course and returned with the second. 

"Beef carpaccio?" Draco said, looking at the plate set in front of Teddy. 

"It's my favourite. Spent a bit of my gap year in Italy," Teddy said. "Also a short internship." 

"I like it as well. This lamb had better be good or I'll be upset I didn't order it." As an afterthought Draco added, "I knew about the internship." 

"I'll share," Teddy said and, "You did? How'd you know?" 

"After I saw you at Saint Mungo's I asked Millie all about you." Teddy delighted in hearing this. "Fat lot of good it did. She knows nothing about you personally. Only your work history. Not exactly what I wanted to know." 

"She's not a warm and friendly sort of boss. She likes to keep everything very professional," Teddy said. 

"Yes, she takes her job seriously. I was annoyed with her. If I'd wanted a history of your performance reviews I could have requested your records." 

"You can do that?" Teddy asked, a bit surprised. 

"You have no idea what institutions would do for you if you give them lots of money," Draco said. "Even though I could, I wouldn't have. I don't give a shit if people like you as a Healer or not." 

"How I am at my job isn't important?" 

"I suppose if you were shit at it I wouldn't be able to respect you, but never once did the thought cross my mind." 

Teddy nodded at this and started eating again. After a few bites he admitted, "I asked someone about you, too." Draco looked up, interested and pleased at this. "Harry." 

"And what did benevolent Potter have to say about me?" Draco's face was now blank and his voice flat. 

"He said you were a good father." Draco sat up straight and blinked at this. "I don't think he felt like he was the right person to ask. But who else could I ask? My gran?" 

"You didn't say anything to her? Good," Draco said. "I'd rather you ask Potter. Andromeda would say something to my mother and Christ, I don't need that right now." 

"Your mother would be upset if we were together?" 

"No," Draco said, then paused and looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't think she'd be upset. She'd be all over me, though. Not because it's you, or anything. She only likes new reasons to mother me. She's still upset about my divorce." 

"Why? She liked your ex-wife?" Teddy was confused; he'd got the distinct impression the other day that Narcissa would be pleased to be rid of the woman forever. 

"No. Not at all. My mother hardly likes anyone. She didn't think that an interest in men only was a good enough reason to end a marriage. If she knew I was seeing someone new she would tell me I can't change my mind again and then give me instructions on how to date a man. As if I hadn't been doing it half my life."

The idea of Narcissa telling Draco how to please a man made him laugh. So he asked, "What sort of things would she tell you?" 

"You know. Men like to feel powerful, they like having someone to come home to, make sure to let them talk, let him be in charge. Rubbish like that." 

"Did you tell her it's different between two men?" 

"Is it? You don't want to be in charge and feel confident and have me hanging on your every word?" 

"I don't need to be in charge to feel confident." The mood shifted with Teddy's words, and he could tell by the look on Draco's face he felt it, too. They had circled around back to sex and Teddy didn't think the subject would be changed in deference to food now. 

"Good, because I like being in charge," Draco said. 

"I'm fine with that," Teddy said and pushed aside his half-finished plate. "When I'm ready to call the shots, I'll let you know." 

"Good luck with convincing me," Draco replied. 

"You'll like what I have in mind." 

Draco smirked and took the last sip of his second drink. The waiter came and asked, in Italian, if they would be having any dessert. Both Draco and Teddy declined; they were ready to leave. The waiter left to get the cheque. 

"You sure?" Draco asked. 

"Yes," Teddy said, pouring the last of the wine in his glass. "I prefer to drink my dessert." 

"Is that a promise?" 

"You bet," Teddy said and slowly swallowed a drink from his glass. 

Draco nodded to this and then excused himself to use the loo before they left. When he returned, he didn't sit but reached for his jacket and handed Teddy his. 

"We can't go, yet. I haven't paid," Teddy said as Draco wound his scarf around his neck. 

"I already did." Draco slipped on his jacket and said, "Ready?" 

Teddy stood and said, "I told you I was paying." 

"You're too late. Now put on your jacket so we can go. The waiter isn't coming back; he got an exorbitant tip and was told to stay away till we leave." 

Teddy glared at Draco but without any heat behind it. He put on his jacket and they walked out. 

They stepped onto the pavement. It was just starting to rain but not badly, yet – a few drops here and there. Teddy turned to the right, motioning Draco with his head to go that way. 

"I am tempted to put money on your beside table so you don't find it till morning." 

"Are you putting money on my table because you like to make your date feel like a whore?" Draco looked out of the corners of his eyes at Teddy while saying this, but his face remained blank. 

"I'm paying for dinner one way or another. But it won't work as we're going to my place, not yours." 

Draco grabbed Teddy's wrist and turned Teddy to face him. "We can go to my place. It's might not be a good idea to Apparate; I'll find us a taxi." 

"There's no need," Teddy said and stepped closer to Draco. "My flat's a few blocks away. And here; I'll just hand you the money." Teddy reached for his wallet with his other hand but Draco grabbed it as well. 

"You are not paying," Draco said through gritted teeth. 

Teddy laughed softly and pulled Draco to him and kissed him. It was brief, all lips. Teddy then pulled back and said, "Yes, I am." 

"Don't argue with me. You won't win," Draco said and pulled Teddy in for another kiss. This one was deeper, more intense. Draco dropped his hand from Teddy's and reached for the back of Teddy's head, raking his fingers through his hair. 

"I think I'm getting what I want anyway," Teddy said after the kiss broke. 

"Then don't even bring up paying." 

"We can hash it out at my flat," Teddy said in Draco's ear and flicked his tongue across the shell of it. 

"No. We'll go to mine." 

"You paid. I get to pick where we go next," Teddy said. 

"As you rightly put, I paid. I get to pick." Draco placed a hand on Teddy's hip. 

"I pick where we go, you pick what we do." Teddy knew if he didn't get Draco in his flat now he never would. Draco would insist they always went to his house. As much as he was still getting to know Draco, he could tell Draco was the kind to enjoy his comfort zone to an absurd degree. "We can do anything you want." 

Teddy kissed Draco again and this time stepped closer to palm Draco's cock without anyone noticing. Snogging on the street was bad enough. 

"Fuck," Draco groaned. 

"Exactly. Just a few more blocks," Teddy whispered. He held Draco's hand and pulled him down the street. 

They got to Teddy's door and Teddy stopped to pull out his keys. He felt Draco close behind him, watching him. The keys jingled on the ring as he anxiously searched to find the right one. "You have keys?" Draco said, pressing his chest to Teddy's back.

"It's a Muggle building," Teddy said. 

"I know, but you're a wizard. Or are you just making a show of using them to drive me mad?" Draco grazed his lips across Teddy's ear. Teddy stilled as gooseflesh rose on his skin. 

"You're not making this go any faster," Teddy said as calmly as he could. 

Draco snaked one arm around Teddy and unbuttoned the bottom two buttons on his jacket. He slid his hand across Teddy's stomach and then down past the waist of his jeans, stopping just beside Teddy's stiffening cock. "Easier now?" 

Teddy reached for his wand, and with the slightest movement, undid all the locks, which were charmed to only recognize his magic, and shoved open the door. 

He turned and grabbed Draco and pulled him in for another kiss. Draco pushed the door closed with a loud bang and then wrapped both arms around Teddy. 

There was a swirl of manic kissing and undressing. Teddy didn't even bother unbuttoning his shirt all the way; he pulled it off over his head as soon as he could. He reached for the flies of his jeans and Draco stopped him. Teddy looked at Draco, who still had his shirt and pants on. Draco's legs were long, longer than his own, he thought. Teddy imagined them spread wide or wrapped around his waist as he drove into Draco over and over again. 

Teddy's eyes met Draco's. Draco's hair was falling forward, swooping across his left brow. Draco lowered his gaze down Teddy's body. He stroked his knuckles across Teddy's stomach, down to the waist of his jeans. He undid the flies and plunged his hand in, rubbing Teddy's cock over his pants. 

"Fuck," Draco said and he looked up at Teddy with a wicked smile. "You've got a nice, big, cock." 

Teddy grabbed at the waistband of Draco's trousers and pulled him close. He put his hand in Draco's pants, remembering how it had felt, half-hard in his hand on the street. He wanted to feel full hardness of it against his bare hand. 

"You're nothing to scoff at," Teddy said as he stroked his fingers across Draco's balls. Draco groaned and rocked his hips into Teddy's touch. 

"No, I mean– " Draco broke off from what he was saying to pull Teddy's jeans and pants down with one swift motion. 

"Jesus, God. No wonder you have no confidence issues." Draco kissed Teddy intently, grinding their hips together. 

"It's all right," Teddy said, trying not to think too much about it; he'd had more than one man delight at his size. "There is such a thing as too big." 

"Depends on what you're doing with it," Draco said offhandedly. "You're perfect for every single thing I can imagine, and I can imagine a lot."

Teddy pulled at Draco's pants, and lowered them to free his cock. Teddy felt his mouth water at the sight of it, long, pink and straight. Teddy could just imagine its taste and the head pushing down his throat. 

"What'd you have in mind?" Teddy said as he ground his erection to Draco's. 

Draco softly pushed him away and said, "Couch. Sit." 

Teddy did as he was told, and as Draco settled himself between Teddy's legs he undid his cufflinks, setting them on the table, and then quickly unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. In the faint light from the one lamp Teddy had lit he could see ropes of faded white scars across Draco's chest. Healer as he was, he knew it was only terrible magic that could have left those. 

Teddy touched one without hesitation. Draco blinked in surprise and simply said, "The war." Teddy pulled his hand away, no more explanation needed. 

Draco pushed Teddy's knees wide apart and didn't bother with kissing the insides of his thighs, or rubbing a hand across his chest and nipples. He opened his mouth wide and wrapped it around Teddy's cock. Teddy groaned and bucked into Draco's mouth. The wet heat and press of Draco's tongue against the back of his cock sent volts of pleasure through his body. 

Draco's head pulled back almost to the point where Teddy's cock slipped out of his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip and squeezed it with his lips. "Fuck me," Teddy said and he felt the Draco's lips tighten ever so slightly, as if he were trying to smile. He expected Draco to pull off and say something perfectly dry but instead Draco sucked down Teddy's cock, taking him deeper than before. 

Teddy carded his fingers through Draco's hair, wanting to twist the locks in his fingers and ride his face till completion. Draco went maddeningly slow, though; it would take forever for Teddy to come. Teddy moaned and rolled his hips impatiently and this time he was sure Draco smiled. 

Instead of speeding up Draco reached behind Teddy and slid his hands so he was gripping Teddy's arse. He spread his arse apart and ghosted one finger across Teddy's entrance. 

"Christ, fuck, yes. Fuck me," Teddy said, thinking the touch was more of a question than anything. 

Draco pulled his mouth free from Teddy's cock but didn't move his head. He licked down across Teddy's balls, slowly licking each one in turn. Teddy felt them tighten against his body. He had been ready a moment ago to come but now that he knew Draco wanted to fuck his arse, he didn't want to come just now. He wanted to wait till Draco was in him so deeply that he could feel Draco's balls flush against him. 

Teddy pulled away from Draco's mouth, the thoughts filling his mind, making him even closer than before coming. 

"Turn around," Draco said. "Want to open you with my tongue." 

Teddy moved quickly to comply. He knelt on the sofa but Draco pulled him to the floor so he was leaning against the front of the sofa, not the back. 

Again, Draco grabbed his arse and spread it wide apart, then, more slowly than he had sucked Teddy's cock, he passed his tongue once across Teddy's entrance. Teddy felt a ripple of pleasure run through his body. It had been some time since someone had done this to him, and he did enjoy it, a lot. 

Draco licked his arse again but this time didn't pull his tongue away. He stopped at Teddy's entrance and circled his tongue around. Teddy groaned a curse and dropped his head to the cushions. He tilted his hips back, pushing against Draco's mouth, wanting more and more of the sensation. 

Draco pushed his tongue, breaching Teddy's hole. Then he pulled back, licking and sucking Teddy's arse, and then pushed his tongue in again. This time Teddy felt the press of Draco's thumb with his tongue, opening him wider. 

Teddy gave up trying to wait and wrapped a hand around his precome-soaked cock. 

Draco pulled his mouth away and said, "Ready to come?" 

"Yes," Teddy said, his own voice sounding distant in his ears. 

"Why don't you wait?" Draco pressed his body against him, grinding his cock against Teddy's arse. "Wait till I'm in you. It'll feel better, waiting. Your arse tight around me." Draco spread Teddy's arse cheeks and pressed the head of his cock to Teddy's entrance as if in illustration. 

Teddy nodded, not sure if he could speak just now. Draco pulled Teddy's hand away from his cock, and stroked one finger up the back of it. Teddy arched back into Draco. 

"Open me with your cock," Teddy said, spreading his legs wide. 

"Not here," Draco said. "Want you on top. Been thinking about it all week." 

"Yeah?" Teddy said turning his head and kissing Draco. 

"Thought of nothing else after you kissed me in the library. You on top, riding me." 

Teddy nodded and said, "On the sofa, then?" 

Draco sat on the sofa and Teddy reached for the closest wand. It was Draco's. He straddled Draco's hips and handed him the wand. Draco took the wand but with hesitation. "What's this for?" he asked. 

"You know." 

"No, I don't. You want me to tie you up?" Draco said as he stroked his wand down the inside of Teddy's arm and stopped at his wrist. "Or maybe conjure a cock ring?" Draco circled Teddy's cock with the tip of his wand. Teddy groaned and thrust at even that small touch. "Or maybe you want this in your arse, not my cock." Draco reached around and slowly stroked his wand down Teddy's spine. 

Teddy tingled at the touch and groaned, "No."

"What then?" Draco lifted one brow. "Tell me what you want." 

"Slick me with it," Teddy said, but thought that wasn't even the tip of the iceberg when it came to what he wanted. 

Draco touched Teddy's hip with his wand and suddenly Teddy felt warm and wet. Draco put his wand down and grabbed Teddy's hips, pulling him forward. Teddy stood on his knees and pressed himself to Draco's chest. His cock pulsed at being pressed between them. Teddy held Draco's cock with one hand and slowly lowered himself onto it. 

Teddy moaned as the head of Draco's cock breached his hole. It burned and Teddy knew the sensation would only increase the lower he sat on Draco's cock. He wanted that; Teddy had the all-consuming desperation of needing to be filled with Draco's cock, and he lowered himself quickly, Draco's cock spreading him wide. Teddy paused, letting his body stretch and adjust to Draco's cock deep inside him. 

Draco arched and held Teddy's thighs firmly, and thrust the last inch inside. Teddy could feel his balls pressed against arse. Teddy's legs sank into the soft cushions of the sofa as he lifted himself. He lowered himself again, this time more quickly, and he cried out as Draco's cock nudged that one perfect spot. 

Teddy did it again, wanting more of the sensation. His head dropped back and he closed his eyes. He was fucking himself on Draco's cock. Draco's hands were tight on his hips, holding him, but letting Teddy move as he wanted. 

Teddy opened his eyes and looked at Draco. Draco's lower lip was firmly caught between his teeth and his eyes were dilated with arousal. Draco caught Teddy looking at him and said, "Love watching you fuck yourself on me. You're fucking me so hard I don't think you even know it." 

"Fuck," Teddy said, his arse tender and pulsing. "I think I know." 

"Was like a teenager all week, thinking about you like this. Better than I imagined, though. Your hair is the brightest shade of yellow." 

Teddy stopped moving and said, "Fuck me harder and it will turn red." 

Draco's eyes flashed and then his grip tightened on Teddy and he started thrusting. No building up to it, it was immediately hard and fast. Teddy moved to follow, meeting each snap of Draco's hips with his own. Draco pressed down on Teddy's hips, holding him there, and his thrusts became shorter. Teddy grabbed his cock which was leaking freely. 

He stroked himself fast, fast, faster. The slap of his fist on his cock echoed with the slap of Draco's flesh against his arse. Draco moved one hand and pressed it to the back of Teddy's balls and suddenly that was it. Teddy knew he was crying out and cursing, but had no idea what, as pleasure overtook him and come shot out of his cock onto Draco's belly, and ran down his own hand. His arse squeezed around Draco's cock and Draco stilled and moaned loudly. 

As Draco's heat filled him Teddy felt his cock pulse again at the pleasure of it. 

Teddy moved to roll off but Draco stopped him. "No, not yet," he said. "Thought the head of my cock was going to explode. Fuck." Draco wrapped his arms around Teddy and buried his head against his chest. Teddy could feel the quick rise and fall of Draco's stomach with his. They were both panting. 

As their breaths slowly came back to them, they didn't move. Teddy wondered if they would make it to his bed or if he might fall asleep just like this. Teddy was sure he could. Draco's breath was hot against his skin as their bodies wrapped round one another. 

****

 

Teddy felt himself slowly moving towards consciousness but not wanting to. 

"Teddy," Draco whispered, and Teddy slowly blinked open his eyes until Draco came into focus in the pale pre-morning light. He could feel Draco's hand on his shoulder gently rousing him. 

"Mhm?" Teddy said in the back of his throat, not awake enough to use regular words. 

He saw Draco smile at him and then say, "I have to go. I have to go into work." 

"It's Saturday," Teddy said, words now available. 

"I know. I'm sorry. One of my clients released a pack of nifflers into her ex-husband's house. I have to go get her from the MLE. Go back to sleep. It's early." 

"What time is it?" Teddy said, lifting his head off the bed. 

"A little before five. Go back to sleep." Draco moved to go but Teddy reached out and grabbed the leg of his trousers. 

"Let her rot for a little bit. Stay here." 

"I've already let her sit for three hours. You slept through the owl arriving," Draco said as he reached to remove Teddy's hand. 

"One more hour won't hurt," Teddy said. "We haven't even done it properly in my bed yet." 

"Grinding together doesn't count?" Draco sounded like he was protesting but he didn't move away as Teddy's hand went up his leg and settled on his crotch. 

"We didn't start in here, just finished in here. Come back to bed." Teddy was leaning up on his elbow now as he rubbed Draco to full arousal. 

Draco glared at Teddy in disapproval but he rolled his hips and began to unbutton his shirt. "And what's your plan?" 

"Suck you off till you refuse to ever leave my bed again," Teddy said and wetted his lips with his tongue. 

Draco moaned and began to unbuckle his belt. "Trust me, I don't want to leave." 

"Good," Teddy said and moved to make room for Draco next to him. 

Draco lay beside him and pulled Teddy in for a rough kiss, their cocks rubbing together. Teddy pulled away and moved down Draco's body till he had Draco in his mouth. 

Draco's fingers tangled in Teddy's hair and he bucked impatiently but Teddy sucked him for what felt like hours. 

It was another world buried under the covers with mouth full of Draco's cock – one where Teddy was encompassed with the scent of Draco's skin, the rub of Draco's hips against his face, the feel of his balls hot in his hand, the tug of his hair, and the sounds Draco made, anxious and needy. It made Teddy anxious and needy, too. He couldn't wait for Draco to reciprocate, or stroke him; he needed to come now. He wrapped his hand around his cock and with a few short sharp thrusts, he came. He groaned around Draco's cock as his come, hot and sticky, ran down his hand. Minutes later Draco cried out Teddy's name and came down his throat. 

Teddy felt boneless and sleepy again. When he woke later Draco was gone, but this time he'd left a note with his apologies. 

****

 

Teddy reclined back in his office chair, dictating to his quill. He had been unable to get back to sleep and figured since he had nothing better to do he'd best come in the office and finish up his patients' notes. 

He had started his notes on the Peterson family, who came in all together for family therapy, when he heard an owl tapping at his window. He turned and unlatched the window, and an elegant owl fluttered in. Teddy took the note from her leg and she was off again before he even broke the seal. 

There was no salutation; it jumped immediately to the subject: 

Where are you? I went to your flat but you're not home, obviously. I'll be home in five minutes. You should find me there as soon as you can.

\--D 

 

At the bottom Draco had written his address. Teddy was not surprised to see Draco had a home in a posh part of London. Teddy didn't move immediately. He read the note over a few times, looking at how Draco made each letter. How he wrote in a clear block letters, but the ends of each word had the faintest smudges as if he wrote too quickly to make it perfectly neat. 

With a wave of his wand Teddy had his notes and files securely put away. He grabbed his coat and left as quickly as he could. He had to stop by his flat to grab something but then went straight to Draco's. 

Teddy's stomach fluttered with excitement as he climbed the steps to Draco's door. He wondered if he would always feel this excited going to Draco's house, or would it grow old? Would this moment become completely normal to him?

He knocked on the door and waited for Draco to answer. He had to knock again and began to worry Draco wasn't at home. But then the door swung open and Draco immediately smiled at him. Draco's hair was wet, and he had on a t-shirt, pale blue pyjama bottoms and bare feet. 

"You were quick," Draco said. "I was getting out of the shower when you were walking up my steps and my wards went off. I didn't even have time to grab my clothes." Teddy walked in at Draco's invitation and quickly looked around. The house was lovely, from the little Teddy could see in the entrance hall, without the overt grandeur of the manor but still nice. 

"You weren't home when you owled me?" Teddy said. 

"No, I went to your flat when I left my office. I realised I forgot something so I went back to my office, owled you, and then walked around my office trying to Summon my bloody cufflinks. Couldn't find them so I came home. Tried to get in a shower before you got here." 

"You just now showered? What did you do? Work all morning in rumpled clothes?" 

"They weren't rumpled. My charm-work on wrinkled clothing is very good. I didn't have a free moment to go change and I wouldn't have if I could. I smelled of nothing but sex and you, all morning. You were a bloody distraction – couldn't wait to see you." Draco pulled Teddy to him and kissed him. "Why did I ever leave your house this morning?" Draco said and kissed Teddy again. 

"You said you had to get your client out of jail," Teddy said. 

"Sodding woman. She's more trouble than she's worth in fees," Draco said. 

"Why don't you drop her as a client?" Teddy said. 

"We grew up together. If I don't handle her no one else will." 

"A true giver," Teddy said. "I brought you something." Teddy held out a closed hand to Draco. Draco put his underneath and looked confused. Teddy placed his cufflinks in his hand. "Left them by my sofa." 

"Right, thank you," Draco said, looking at them. 

They were beautiful cufflinks, gold with the Malfoy family crest engraved on one and Draco's initials on the other. The D and the M melded together with artistic flair. "No middle name, I noticed," Teddy said. 

"It wouldn't look very good with five initials on there. I have three middle names," Draco said. Teddy startled, slightly surprised. "I was the last of two lines so they heaped as many names as they could on me. Including my mother's maiden name."

"That sounds like a lot to handle," Teddy said. "You're not the last of the line, now. How many names does Scorpius have?" Teddy asked, curious how locked into tradition Draco was. 

"Just the one. My name," Draco said, and he sounded fantastically proud, the same way he always did when Scorpius was brought up. "Let's get out of the entrance hall. No one stays up here unless there's a party going on. I can go weeks without opening my front door. Next time Floo, or if you don't like that, you can Apparate in the hallway downstairs. That's usually where I come in. Here, I'll show you." Draco put his cufflinks on the table and moved to the stairs. 

"You're going to forget those there," Teddy said. 

"If I do the maid will put them back for me," Draco said. 

"You have a maid?" Teddy said as he followed Draco down the stairs. 

"You don't think I'm any good with cleaning charms, do you?" 

"There's something you aren't good at? I'm shocked." 

Draco shook his head and said, "If I cared, I would be brilliant at it." 

Teddy smirked and said, "You sure about that?" Teddy would actually be shocked if Draco was good with cleaning. He doubted he could even launder his own pants. 

"I'm good at everything I want to be good at." 

As they descended the stairs Teddy very quietly said, "Everything but cleaning charms." Draco glared at him over his shoulder and his gaze flitted over Teddy's groin. 

"I'm good at everything you'll care about." 

A frisson of excitement ran through Teddy. Draco turned and continued down the stairs. Teddy didn't reply but he believed every bit of what Draco had said. 

As they passed through the hallway Draco gestured vaguely to where Teddy should Apparate and said, "Hungry? I was about to have a cup of tea." 

"Sure," Teddy said and followed Draco through another door. The kitchen was very bright. Teddy could see the back garden through the large glass doors at the far end of the room.

Draco waved Teddy to the island in the middle of the kitchen, which had stools set around it, and busied himself filling the kettle and getting out the cups, the tea bags, the milk, the sugar. He was nattering on about the argument he'd had with the MLE officer in charge. Teddy rested his chin in his hand and just watched Draco clank around. 

The kettle screamed the moment Draco tapped his wand to it and he filled both cups with water. With a swish of his wand he sent the cups over to sit in front of Teddy. Draco grabbed the milk and sugar and walked over. 

Draco had stopped talking about the MLE officer and moved on to his client. He'd had to take her home and find a sleeping potion to get her to bed. She didn't have anything labelled so he'd had to guess by colour, smell, and sometimes taste. 

"Typically sleeping potions are purple, though there are a few stronger ones that are more blue. It's odourless and tasteless, though, unless it's gone bad," Teddy said automatically. 

"I know," Draco said. "She didn't have any was my point. Gave her two shots of whisky and told her not to get in any more trouble for at least a week. Milk? Sugar?" 

"Both," Teddy said and smiled as Draco started talking again. 

"You don't have to tell me about potions. I am a wizard, I know a simple sleeping draught when I see one. I suppose it's automatic with you. That someone says something about potions or healing and you know the answer so you say it. I understand that. Why are you laughing? What? Did I splash tea on myself?" Draco looked down at his t-shirt and then back at Teddy accusingly. 

"No, no, you did nothing wrong. I've been here ten minutes and I've already heard all about your morning, and now you're calling me a know-it-all. I'm amazed at the ground you've covered in such a short time." 

Draco looked at Teddy and lifted his cup to take a drink then put it back down. "You have a better story than my mental, bitter client, who is determined to destroy every bit of property I couldn't get her in the settlement?" 

"No," Teddy said and put his hand on Draco's. "I wasn't teasing you. I like listening. I got up soon after you left and went into work. My mind is a little sluggish and I'm amazed by the rapidity of yours." 

Draco smiled and moved his hand to hold Teddy's. "My study is right around the corner. Let's go in there and I can do some work and you can relax on the couch." 

They picked up their tea and walked back out into the hall. "When I redid this bloody place I should have put a door straight from the kitchen into here. I tried Apparating once and fucking burned myself with the tea I was carrying." 

"You redid the whole house?" Teddy asked. 

"Not all of it. Some of it was all right. The master bedroom had one entire wall covered with mirrors. That had to go." 

"I'm sorry I missed them," Teddy said.

"If you want to watch I'll conjure you a mirror. The entire wall of them was a bit much."

The door to Draco's study was open and they walked inside. Teddy immediately loved the room. It was small and cramped and tucked partly under the stairs. It held a large leather sofa, a desk, bookshelves packed with books, a wizarding wireless and its own door to the garden. As Teddy passed Draco's desk he saw it was packed with family photos, but on the wall hung an empty wizarding portrait. Teddy didn't ask who belonged there; perhaps it was personal. 

Teddy sat on the sofa and reached for Draco's hand, pulling him over with him. 

"I really do have work to do," Draco said, not budging. 

"Sit with me a moment," Teddy said, "then I'll leave you alone." 

Draco put his tea on the table and sat next to Teddy. 

They were immediately on each other, kissing eagerly, with hands roving over each other's bodies. 

"I didn't invite you over for this," Draco said, kissing Teddy's neck. 

"You didn't?" Teddy said as he pulled up Draco's shirt and gripped his back tightly. 

"Wanted to take you out again. Can't just have you over for a shag. We're not kids," Draco said as he pushed up Teddy's shirt and rubbed the pads of his thumbs on Teddy's nipples. 

"So," Teddy said and angled for Draco's mouth. "We can shag and then go out." 

"Had plans for later that involved my bed," Draco said and pulled away, panting. 

Teddy raised his brows and said, "Plans?" 

"All those sounds you make when my tongue's on your arse. Your reaction. Merlin, I want to make you come with only my mouth on your arse. I saw how desperate you were; you could come just from me licking you," Draco said and pushed Teddy to the arm of the couch. He was kissing him again. 

"We can do that now," Teddy said, rubbing his hand on Draco's crotch. 

"God, fuck," Draco said and pushed Teddy's hand away. He sat back on his heels. "No, later. I really am busy." 

Teddy breathed heavily and nodded. Draco reluctantly stood and kissed Teddy one more time before walking over to his desk. 

"You can turn on the wireless if you want," Draco said. "Or feel free to sleep." 

Teddy waited a moment then said, "I don't think I can sleep like this." Teddy looked down at his trousers where his cock, harder than a rock, was bulging obscenely. 

Draco's gaze flicked from Teddy's crotch back to his face. 

"Fine. Bloody impatient of you, but fine," Draco said, coming around his desk and pulling Teddy up from the sofa. "We're going upstairs, though. I'm in my damned forties. I can't have sex on a couch all the time. My knees will give out."

"Wherever you want to take me," Teddy said with a smug smile. 

"Upstairs, my bed. I'm going to eat your arse till you forget your own name. Then you can sleep while I work and then we're getting martinis. You can pay because you're so damned needy." 

Teddy gripped Draco's hand tightly and let him Disapparate them from the room. 

****

 

As Teddy walked down the street, he thought that perhaps he looked like one of those people who was so happy that they were on the point of ridiculousness, but he was too happy to care if people did think he was ridiculous. 

It was a glorious spring day – no rain in the forecast till tomorrow – and he had just finished up with one of his patients, one who didn't like to meet in Teddy's office, and so he had an excuse to leave the hospital and enjoy time outside. As he enjoyed the walk back to work his mind went to Draco, the only place it had any interest in settling at the moment. 

Everything with Draco was going well. They luckily both had busy jobs, so they could only manage a few evenings together in a week but there was no resentment or hostility. Teddy'd had a few relationships that hadn't worked out well because of his schedule. The past three weekends Teddy and Draco had managed to find an entire day together; the time felt so precious that it was pure bliss start to finish. 

In less than a week Draco would be taking two full weeks off work. Not to spend time with Teddy, but Scorpius would be home for Easter Holidays. Teddy wasn't at the point where he expected to spend time with Draco and his son. That was Draco's business and when he was ready he would let Teddy know. However, Draco would be spending Teddy's birthday with him. Even though Teddy said it was no big deal, Draco had insisted on it. He'd told Teddy he expected to be treated like a king on his birthday and so he didn't want Teddy to have any excuse not to do so come June. 

Teddy had enough work to keep him busy while Draco was with his son. He always had notes he could catch up on, there was a new potion he'd been meaning to experiment with, and he was on call three days in one week. By time his birthday rolled around he'd probably be so tired he'd settle for a nap as a present. 

As Teddy stepped through the entrance at the hospital, he had just started to wonder if he could see Draco every night before Scorpius arrived, or if he would be too busy. He turned down the corridor, intent on checking his schedule, and as if summoned by his mind, he saw Draco walking towards him. 

Teddy felt his face split into a huge grin. Draco looked surprised for a moment and then gave a slight smile, one that didn't reach his eyes. 

"I was just wondering if I was going to see you tonight or not," Teddy said. 

"I don't have to be in court till Thursday. I should be able to leave the office at a reasonable hour. I'll send you an owl. Sound good?" Draco said, and looked as if that was the end of it and he was ready to go. Teddy noticed that in his hand he was holding a brown paper bag with packages wrapped in green paper inside of it. He was obviously coming from the hospital apothecary. Teddy brought his gaze back to Draco's face. Draco's expression went blank; he had seen where Teddy was looking. 

"Are you all right?" Teddy said and touched Draco's forehead and looked in his eyes. "Have you come down with something?" Teddy scanned Draco's body as quickly as he could. He wasn't warm to the touch, his colour was good, and there was a slight darkness to his skin under his eyes but as fair as he was and as much as he worked this was not a symptom to worry over. 

"Stop mothering me," Draco said and pushed Teddy's hands away as he'd just started to feel for swollen glands in his neck. "I'm perfectly fine." 

Teddy put his hands stiffly at his sides. "I apologise ," Teddy said. "I was only worried." 

"I'm fine. I came here to order an evaluation on one of my clients, completely mental. So I picked these up for my mother. She got in a tiff with the apothecary in Diagon Alley." 

"Right," Teddy said and bit back the urge to say he could brew whatever it was Draco needed. 

"Teddy," Draco said with a touch to Teddy's hand. For the first time in the encounter he looked warmly at Teddy. "I didn't – I know you're a good Healer and if I needed anything I could come to you. You are plenty busy without me. I promise if I'm ever ill I will let you take care of me. I hate Healers' Offices and would rather die of a cold than ever enter one."

"You seem like the sort to believe you could die from a cold," Teddy said. 

Draco smirked and shrugged. "I'll see you tonight. I'll owl you, OK?" 

"Sounds good."

Teddy turned and watched Draco go. Draco's robes had barely swished around the corner when Teddy began walking the same direction. He wasn't heading out, though; he was heading to the records department. He knew Draco wasn't being honest with him and he thought something must really be wrong.

As Teddy jabbed the button for the old lift that only led to the basement the guilt of intruding was already creeping in on him. It wasn't his place to go snoop through Draco's records. If Draco found out he would be furious. Teddy had spent countless hours with Draco, if Draco was unwell he would know. Something wasn't right, though, and Teddy was only concerned and wanted to help. Draco did say the potions were for his mother and that was plausible. Teddy really shouldn't be looking in the entire Malfoy family records. 

By time the old sputtering lift clanged to a stop Teddy had already turned to go back to his office. The doors opened and Teddy hesitated, but no – he couldn't. He walked back to his office and tried to put the whole thing out of his mind.

****

 

It proved impossible for Teddy to stop thinking about it. 

He and Draco went to dinner and Draco was quiet almost the entirety of the meal. He didn't seem preoccupied; he listened and responded correctly to everything Teddy said but didn't add much himself. 

Teddy had assumed after dinner he would just go home. They didn't spend the night together every night so it wasn't completely odd for Teddy to go back to his own flat. Draco, however, all but told Teddy he wasn't allowed to do anything else but go home with him. 

Teddy expected they would just wind up going to sleep, but they didn't. Draco kissed him tenderly as he led Teddy upstairs to his room. It was typical for Draco to be demanding but Teddy would describe this more like him being needy. 

Draco moaned at Teddy's every touch. Teddy softly stroked the insides of his thighs, slowly licked each nipple, and sucked on his neck for an endless amount of time. Draco gripped Teddy's body tight to his, their skin pressing together from their foreheads to their sweat slicked chests to their hard cocks, all the way down to their feet. Draco wrapped his legs around Teddy and dug his fingers into his back as he arched and came, cock pulsing against Teddy's. He then whispered filthy endearments and encouragements until Teddy was crying out and coming as well. 

Draco fell asleep almost immediately. His back was to Teddy, but they were pressed together. He looked rather peaceful hugging a pillow, and his lips gently parted and relaxed so as to make his mouth look like a rosebud. 

Teddy wanted to feel peaceful, like Draco, but he couldn't. There was clearly something wrong and Draco wasn't telling him what it was. Teddy felt hurt that Draco would rather act this way than tell him what was wrong. If something was terribly wrong with Teddy, he would tell Draco. 

Teddy didn't think there was anything physically wrong with Draco; if he had to "diagnose" Draco with anything it would be an acute case of worry. But worry about what? It could be anything from his job, to his mother, to Scorpius, to the laundry not being done. 

As Teddy fell asleep he hoped over and over that it wasn't Narcissa or Scorpius. If it was...

Christ. 

Teddy settled deeper into the bed and pressed harder against Draco, offering what comfort he could. 

The next morning Teddy was still worried but Draco seemed fine. His worry must have melted away with a good night's sleep. 

****

 

It was a lazy weekend afternoon and Teddy had gone over to Gran's for some lunch and a nap. The nap wasn't planned, but he never missed an opportunity to take one while there. It reminded him of when he was a kid, falling asleep on the sofa to the soft sounds of his grandmother padding around the kitchen or folding laundry, or the quiet whisper of pages in a book turning. It was all comforting and Teddy could do with a little extra comfort. It had been a busy week at work, a surprisingly busy two nights of being on call, and he missed Draco, fiercely. 

It had been just over a week since he had seen him, but it felt much longer. Teddy hadn't realised how quickly he had grown accustomed to seeing Draco on a regular basis. Draco had owled him twice, once to say he and Scorpius had decided to spend a week in Spain as Italy was completely out of the question around Easter time, and the other time to say how much he loathed being in Spain. He had complained expansively about the hot weather and Scorpius' youthful desire to go to the beach "Every. Fucking. Day." Draco then launched into hating all the young men strutting around either wearing nothing or next to nothing. It wasn't fair to be around all those naked bodies without having his favourite naked body to crawl into bed with every night. From that point the letter got wonderfully kinky and was filled with so many promises for his return that Teddy had been tempted to make a to-do list. 

More than anything Teddy liked the tone of the letter. Draco, though complaining, seemed happy and doing well. Teddy ached to see him more. 

He fell asleep on the couch to the thought of three more days, running on repeat in his mind. 

He awoke later to the sound of voices. In his sleep-fogged mind he first thought that his gran was talking to herself. As he slowly came around he recognized the second voice. Narcissa was here. 

Teddy sat up and stretched. He scrubbed his hands across his face and patted his hair, making sure it was in some semblance of order. It would be impolite not to go say hello and worse to look like he'd just rolled out of bed. 

He'd just stood and begun to tuck in his shirt when he caught Narcissa saying Draco's name; she was talking about him. He very quietly took a few steps to the kitchen to hear exactly what she was saying. 

"Draco does everything to protect him. He whisked Scorpius off to Spain so he wouldn't know. How could he not know, though? He's not a child any more, waiting for his mummy to come pick him up, only to do nothing but spend the whole day waiting."

"Draco does what he can. It's why he keeps offering to let Astoria come over. He doesn't want Scorpius to ever feel like he took his mother from him," Gran said. 

"Draco has done nothing wrong. If Scorpius for one second blames his father then he'll have me to deal with." Teddy felt his entire body shiver at the chill that emanated from Narcissa's tone. 

"Cissy, don't get so upset. It's fine," Gran said. "Scorpius is a smart boy. Do you want another cup?" 

Teddy decided now was the best time to make an entrance. He backed up a few steps very quietly and then made sure he made audible footfalls as he walked to the kitchen. 

He pushed open the door and both women looked up at him immediately. "Hello, Aunt, it's nice to see you," Teddy said, and walked over and placed a kiss on Narcissa's cheek. 

"Yes, it's been some weeks," Narcissa replied. Teddy hadn't seen her since he'd weaselled his way into Sunday tea. She looked at him with an expression that Teddy could read every word of, and it said I know what you're doing with my son. 

Teddy was well practiced in dealing with such looks – his grandmother could do the same – and so he was quite good at brushing them off. He knew Narcissa was only assuming things at this point. He and Draco had agreed it was best not to say anything to their families yet. It would be a bigger pain once it came out. 

"Have you been shopping?" Teddy said, indicating the small bag on the table. 

"I was in Diagon Alley and saw a few things Andromeda would like so I brought them by," Narcissa replied. "How is work, Teddy?" 

"Busy. Not as busy as winter but the rain doesn't help matters." 

"Weather drives people mad?" Narcissa asked. 

"Not mad, so much as sad. Gloomy days make people feel gloomy themselves." 

Narcissa made a sound as if the idea was ludicrous but she didn't say anything. Instead Gran spoke. "Get yourself a cup and join us." 

"No, I need to be going," Narcissa said as she stood. "Thank you, Andromeda. I will see you next week." She gathered her things and moved to the Floo and then stopped and turned to Teddy. "You're invited as well. You can come whenever you like." 

"Thank you, Aunt," Teddy said, trying not to sound too surprised. "I will. I promise." 

She nodded and stepped into the fire and Floo'd away in the most elegant manner Teddy had ever seen. 

 

***

 

The hospital was complete chaos, which was no surprise to Teddy. Holiday time tended to result in more injuries. Too much time spent in close quarters with family, over Easter Holidays, summers, and Christmas, of course. Teddy made his way through the waiting area, which was packed to beyond legal capacity. It was just after supper time and family dinners did tend to increase the already high demand for Healers. 

There was a man taking up an entire row of chairs, his limbs stretched to the point where they hung limply in all directions. In the far corner, all alone, stood a woman who looked perfectly fine. She opened her mouth and emitted a large belch and the resulting smell that assaulted Teddy's nose gave him a good hint as to why everyone was staying away. He passed a row of children who all had their fingers tied in knots, a teenager whose mouth had turned into a lock, and several other people sporting interesting injuries. 

He made his way down the corridor looking for Healer Kemp. She had called him in for an evaluation. A woman had been found in bins behind the Leaky Cauldron. 

Teddy spotted her giving orders to a junior Healer and she waved him over. 

With not so much as a hello she jumped right into the information on the patient. "She came in about an hour ago," Healer Kemp said to Teddy. "She was reported to the MLE four days ago but her parents didn't file a missing persons report. She runs away regularly." She handed Teddy the chart and continued talking. "She's in here often enough saying that. Has a bit of a fit, then asks us to call her husband." 

Teddy looked up from the patient's history to the name, and the words "Ex-husband" spilled from his mouth. 

"Right. We usually call him, but he wasn't around. Won't let us call her parents. She's an adult so we can't unless you sign off on her not being fit to decide. So here you are." 

Teddy hardly registered what Kemp was saying as the blood rushed in his hears. Astoria Malfoy had a long and detailed history of mental illness, including two suicide attempts. As far as Teddy could tell from the chart she hadn't attempted as such in the past seven years. Over the past two, however, she had become a regular visitor to the hospital: running away, being found in shops after they were closed, taking food from half-finished plates in restaurant, and taking the wrong mixture of potions so as to make herself quite ill. 

He flipped the page and read Healer Bulstrode's note. Astoria had suffered from severe postpartum depression and had never got much better. She was later diagnosed with clinical depression, and then moved on to dysthymia. Teddy thought for a moment about calling Healer Bulstrode to deal with this. She was her patient. This, Draco's ex-wife, was not something he'd ever expected, and he was not sure he could deal with it properly. This had to be a major conflict of interest. Not that he wouldn't give Astoria the best care possible – it just felt wrong. 

"Fuck," Teddy said under his breath. 

"You all right?" Healer Kemp said, grabbing Teddy's arm. 

"Yeah, I–" Teddy tried to come back to himself, be in the moment, but he was so confused and shocked and feeling so stupid that he was having a very hard time acting as he should. "I... I know her. I don't know her, I just–" 

"Don't you Mind Healers know all the nut cases?" Kemp said and Teddy looked at her. She wasn't trying to be rude – she was lightening the mood. 

"Only know my own nuts, Margaret," Teddy replied. 

"Just go check on her. I need your signature so I can call her parents, then you can leave. I can watch her." 

Teddy smiled gratefully and headed towards the room Astoria was in. Now wasn't the time to think about Draco, now was the time to do his job. 

Teddy undid the wards that kept her locked in and pushed open the door. The room was dimly lit but he could see Astoria in the bed farthest from him, staring at the wall. She was all alone. As crowded as it was, a case like hers typically warranted a private room. As Teddy walked toward her and she came into view his first thought was that Astoria must have once been very beautiful. Her chestnut hair hung lank and greasy around her shoulders, and her skin was drawn and wrinkled beyond her years. And she was thin, too thin. Teddy could see her shoulder- and collarbones sticking out prominently. She was also quite dirty. There were smudges of dirt on her face and her hands were covered in grey grime. 

She turned her head to Teddy and said, "You're new." 

Teddy pulled up a chair by her and said, "Not so much new as different. I've been around a while." 

"They've kept you from me." She looked him up and down in an unabashed leer. 

"I don't think that's the case. You usually don't need a consult, and if you did, I might not have been the one on call," Teddy said. 

"Don't need a consult because everyone knows I'm fucking mental. It's right there in my chart you're holding." 

She was turning hostile, which wasn't unexpected. Teddy could hopefully turn it around. "I read most of your chart and I didn't read the phrase 'fucking mental'." 

"What did it say?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Teddy noticed they were a deep, rich brown. 

"You know what it says," Teddy said easily. "Nothing you haven't heard, really very boring. Healer Kemp said you wouldn't let her call your parents to come get you. Is it all right if I call them?"

"Do I look like a child to you? Like I need Mummy and Daddy to come pick me up?" 

"No, I know you're quite grown up. Your chart has your birthday in it; I know how old you are to the minute. You do live with your parents, so it seems natural to call them." 

"My parents live with me. They didn't pay one knut for that house. I earned it in my divorce. Do not waste your time with them." 

"The hospital tried to contact your ex-husband. He's away and they haven't heard back from him yet. You could end up being here awhile till we track him down," Teddy said, not daring to use Draco's name at this moment. It would crack the professional state that he needed right now. 

"No, I will wait here for Draco. He always picks me up," she said. Astoria saying the name didn't faze Teddy. Coming from her lips he could pretend it was another person altogether. 

"That's fair enough. If he takes more than an hour, I am going to have to call your family," Teddy said. 

She glared at Teddy but didn't say anything.

"Are you hungry?" Teddy asked. "When was the last time you ate?" 

She growled in the back of her throat and said, "Eating can be a bother. I don't know." 

"We'll start with some tea," Teddy said, and stood. "I'm going to send in a nurse. I want you to be nice to her; she will clean you up a bit." 

"Why don't you stay and give me a tongue bath?" 

Teddy smiled, amused. He knew some part of her mind meant what she said but could tell by the glint in her eye she wanted him to laugh. "As tempting as the offer is, I would lose my job." 

"I'm not worth it?" she said coquettishly.

"Sorry," Teddy said with a shrug. "Not exactly my type. Too–" 

"Too much fanny. I know. I can tell. All the pretty ones are gay," Astoria said. 

Teddy shrugged again and said, "Promise to be nice to the nurse?" 

"What makes you think I won't be?" 

"I can tell," Teddy said. 

"Fine. I'll be good," Astoria said with a huff and Teddy walked from the room. 

He found a nurse and quickly filled out an order for a good Scourgify, and then went to find a cup of tea. The hospital was too overrun with patients to get someone to bring Astoria tea, so Teddy went to the Tea Room himself. He grabbed a few biscuits as well. They would be gentle enough on her empty stomach. 

As he returned with the tea he could hear Astoria from down the corridor, screaming at the nurse. 

"Watch your fucking hands, you cunt!" 

Teddy rushed to the room and resealed it to keep Astoria's voice contained. 

"What's the problem?" Teddy said as if asking about the weather.

"This fucking twat has no gentleness or tact," Astoria said. 

Teddy looked to the nurse who was shaking her head. "She has sores on her ribs and back and won't let me put anything on them." 

Teddy put down the tea and cookies and walked to the bed. Astoria sat with her arms crossed petulantly and her back firmly to the bed. 

"Sit up," Teddy said. 

"Fuck off," Astoria replied. 

"Sit, up or I will put you in a body bind until you leave," Teddy said. 

"Fucking, cock-sucking bastard," Astoria said but she sat up. 

The back of her gown opened and she was covered in scratches from the middle of her back to across her ribs. 

"You do this?" Teddy said. 

"I was itchy." 

"As filthy as you were I can understand that. Let Jeannie put some ointment on them. We don't want you getting an infection. Then I can heal them," Teddy said. 

"I want an infection and maybe it will set in nicely and I can die." 

"A slow, painful death? Is that really what you want?" Teddy said and arched his brows. "It will also smell pretty bad. Rotting flesh. Delightful." 

"Fine," Astoria said, and as an afterthought added, "Cock-sucker." 

"I've been called worse," Teddy said as he Summoned the tea and cookies. 

"A challenge," Astoria said and sound sounded happy about it. "I'll figure out something before I leave." 

"I look forward to it," Teddy said.

After Jeannie left Astoria tucked into the tea and cookies. Teddy had only ever seen a teenage boy eat faster. 

"Healer Lupin," Teddy turned and Kemp was calling him from the door. He took the empty cup – didn't want Astoria throwing it at his head – and left the room. "Have you contacted her parents?" 

"No, I said I'd give her an hour." 

"I need the room," Kemp said. "We are too busy to babysit her because she demands it." 

"By time her parents get here, it may be over an hour," Teddy pointed out. 

"Send them an owl, now," Kemp said in her best Head of Emergency tone. 

"Let me get her a sleeping draught. She'll claw my eyes out if she's awake when they arrive," Teddy said. 

He ran up to the Apothecary and found the draught that would relax Astoria enough to sleep but not render her totally unconscious. 

On his way back down the stairs he passed a nurse who said, "Your patient's husband is here." 

"Ex-husband," Teddy correct automatically. 

"Yeah, him. Kemp said you can go," she said. "I'll return that for you." 

She took the potion from Teddy and continued her way up the stairs. 

Teddy continued back to Emergency because he would at least have to sign in that he had been here. It hit him that Draco was there and Draco could not know he was. Teddy was only doing his job but Draco might feel supremely violated by the fact that Teddy had treated her. But Teddy hadn't done anything wrong. In fact, he started to wonder why Draco hadn't told him before. All the comments about Astoria from Narcissa, all of Draco's stress and worry – he could have told Teddy. If anyone could understand the precarious state of his ex-wife's health it was Teddy. 

Now wasn't the time to go challenge Draco, however. Now wasn't the time to even let Draco know he was here. 

Without a second thought Teddy transformed himself. He made himself look like Mark, an assistant in the Apothecary. Teddy hadn't put on his Healers' Robes; he didn't bother when he was on call. Mark normally wouldn't be here at this time, yet no one would look twice at him if he were. 

Teddy exited the stairs and immediately saw Draco. He was outside Astoria's room signing her release papers. He looked good – well rested, even a little tanned. Teddy started down the corridor; he had to pass Draco to get to where he was going. As Draco flipped a page he absent-mindedly ran his hand through his hair, the way he often did, and that one blond lock went between his index and middle finger. It was always the same way: the gesture made Teddy ache. It had been too long since Teddy had seen him, and he had missed all the small ways Draco moved. 

Teddy bit the inside of his lip, forcing himself to focus, and continued down the hall. As he passed Draco he saw his gaze flick to Teddy for a moment, then back the parchment he was signing. He turned the corner and felt himself breathe as if emerging from deep under the water. 

Teddy went back to the main entrance and pulled out the log-in book. As he put it away he saw Draco leading Astoria out. 

Her face was tear-stained and she clung in a white-knuckled grip to Draco's arm. She looked very different from the woman Teddy had encountered, which wasn't surprising. Teddy could tell she used an attitude to defend herself. Draco didn't look worried or upset at all. If anything he looked bored, as if this was nothing new to him. 

Teddy felt a surge of sympathy for Draco, that he was used to this. The feeling was immediately followed by anger. It was complete bullshit that Teddy had to find out this way and not from Draco himself.

***

 

Teddy didn't dress carefully. He hardly noticed at all what he had put on. He had looked in the mirror once to make sure he at least looked acceptable, but that was all. Teddy was anxious for Draco's arrival. He was still upset Draco hadn't told him about Astoria but he had convinced himself to at least be patient for a bit longer and let Draco tell him. 

There was a whoosh! from the front room and Teddy knew Draco had arrived. He walked into the room as Draco was stepping from the Floo. 

Draco smiled at him, then said, "What are you wearing? I told you we were going to a Quidditch match."

Teddy looked down at his clothes and realised he was wearing a tie, and a very nice shirt and trousers. "Shit. I–" Teddy started to try and explain but Draco had stepped to him and pulled Teddy close. 

"Christ, you look good," Draco said and kissed him. His lips and tongue were warm and wet against Teddy's, and his hands were all over his body – in his hair, on his back, grabbing his arse, stroking his nipples. 

Teddy pulled away and said, "Let me change." 

"Good idea. I'll help you." Draco continued kissing Teddy and walked him backwards to the bedroom. 

Draco felt good against Teddy, he smelled and tasted better than Teddy remembered. Ten days was a long fucking time, and Teddy was starting not to care about his anger and Draco's secrecy. 

"Hated being away. Let's not do that again," Draco said. "Thought of nothing but you and your cock all week." Draco pushed his thigh between Teddy's legs and pressed it to Teddy's groin. "Couldn't wait to get back here and have you in my arse."

"We'll be late," Teddy said, trying to stop the moment, but his swelling cock was beginning to convince him otherwise. 

"Don't care. Need your big cock fucking me." Draco pulled back and looked at Teddy and blinked, then he reached to Teddy's ear and pulled slightly on it. "You have shaving cream on your ear." He held up his hand for Teddy to see. 

"Sorry, I was distracted." Teddy took the moment to step away from Draco and began wiping his ear. "I'll change and we'll go." 

Draco startled slightly and said, "It's your day, whatever you want." 

"Yeah, we can–" Teddy gestured vaguely at the bed, "–later." 

Draco sat on the bed and ran his hand through his hair the way Teddy adored, and Teddy turned to the wardrobe to pull out a different shirt. 

"How was your trip?" Teddy asked. 

"It was fine." 

"Anything interesting happen? Good, bad or other?" Teddy said. As he unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing he glanced at Draco. Draco was studying him shrewdly.

"Not particularly," Draco said slowly. "Can you be more specific?" 

"Curious is all," Teddy said. He hung up his tie and took off his shirt and pulled on another. "When'd you get back? You didn't have to wait till today to see me." 

"Teddy," Draco said firmly. "I didn't sleep with anyone else while I was in Spain. Didn't you get my owl? I know it hasn't been too long but I wouldn't do that even though we haven't talked about it." 

"I'm not talking about that," Teddy said. "That isn't what I was implying at all." 

"So you slept with someone else in my absence?" Draco said and raised one brow. 

"No! God. It's nothing to do with that or us. I know you've been back for a couple days," Teddy said in a rush. Draco's face went immediately cold and his eyes pierced Teddy to the bone. 

"How would you know?" Draco said. 

"Well, I... is there something you've been wanting to tell me?" Teddy said, giving Draco one last chance before diving in himself.

"I don't believe that there is, and I think it would be prudent of you to keep your mouth shut on the subject you have danced around so poorly." 

Teddy was annoyed. He wasn't one to pretend he didn't see something he saw or know something he knew. "I know about your wife," Teddy said. 

"Ex-wife," Draco said through clenched teeth. 

"I know she's ill." 

"I fucking know you know, now shut up about it," Draco said and stood from the bed. 

"How did you know I knew?" Teddy said as he did a quick memory check to see if he'd told Astoria his name or if his name was on any of the papers Draco had signed. 

"I saw you. What, do you think I'm an idiot? I know you can change how you look. I recognized your shoes." 

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Teddy said. 

"It is none of your bleeding business." 

"We can sleep together and you can let me Apparate into your home and you send me filthy letters while you're away but you can't tell me about her? Are we only fucking? There is nothing else to this relationship?" 

"We aren't just fucking. There is more than that and it's fucking ridiculous that you would even suggest it. Astoria and her issues have nothing to do with you and me." Draco's cheeks were pink, and his voice was getting louder with everything he said, but Teddy wasn't stopping. 

"Either I'm a part of your life or I'm not. I would have told you if I was in this situation." 

"You don't know that. You have no idea what it's like." 

"I don't? You know what I do. If anyone can understand what you're dealing with it's me." Draco's eyes bulged at this and Teddy couldn't figure out why; it was the truth. 

"You talk to your patients for a sodding hour and you send them home. It is not remotely the same thing." 

"I care for them. Worry about them." 

"You aren't married to them. You don't know what it's like. You have no idea what it's like to come home and hear your infant son screaming because his mother isn't around and then you find her on the bathroom floor and she's all but dead. That never happened to you." 

The images of Draco holding a screaming baby in one arm and his wife's limp body in the other filled Teddy's mind. No, he didn't know what that was like. Awful, he knew, but had never experienced it personally. "Draco, I can understand how the situation could affect you so but that is not a reason to keep it from me." 

Draco's jaw flexed and tightened and his face went bright red. He was fighting against saying something but then gave up. "Don't talk to me like I'm your fucking patient." 

"I'm not." 

"The hell you aren't! This is my life, my past. Your balls hadn't even dropped when my marriage ended. I took everything from her. I couldn't let her be around Scorpius; she wasn't well. She hated me, she filed for divorce and so I punished her and I took our son away. If I want to take care of her and not talk about her it's my fucking business and you are not a part of it!" 

"I'm not trying barge into your life. I thought I was part of yours and you can trust me and tell me," Teddy said, doing his best to keep calm. "You wouldn't be upset if it wasn't a big deal." 

"Stop talking to me in that calm, condescending way. I don't need your Mind Healer shit!" 

Teddy took a deep breath. "I'm only trying to help. I can understand." 

"Fuck off, Teddy! You think that because your werewolf of a father was depressed that you have the power of empathy on your side. You didn't know him. He was dead before you were even one. You could be totally wrong about him. Your entire career is based on an assumption. Everything you know is complete rubbish." 

"Get out," Teddy said. "Get out of my house. If you don't want me to be part of your life, if you want to keep secrets from me, then get out. And don't you ever fucking speak about my father to me ever again." 

Draco turned on his heel to leave the room, but got to the door and turned back. He went straight to Teddy's bedside table, reached in his pocket, and took out a small wrapped box. "Happy Birthday," Draco said quietly and then with a crack of Disapparation was gone. 

***

 

The next day Teddy wasn't feeling anything other than angry about the entire situation. When he arrived at Harry's for his birthday dinner he was too upset to do anything to grunt hello and head straight for the liquor Ginny kept in the kitchen. 

When he emerged with a drink for himself, and one for James – Teddy didn't like to drink alone – his grandmother was arriving from the Floo. 

"Happy belated birthday," she said as Teddy came into view. 

"Thank you," Teddy said. He couldn't manage anything better to say. He felt a rush of anger as he looked at her. There was no way that she didn't know about Astoria. She may not know all the exact details but she knew enough and she hadn't said a word about it to Teddy. Not warned him in any way. 

"You all right, sweetheart?" Andromeda said, touching Teddy's cheek. 

"Fine," Teddy said stiffly. "I'm going to find James." 

He made to move past his grandmother but Ginny appeared from upstairs and said, "He's not home yet. I'll take that." She plucked the drink from Teddy's hand, clinked their glasses and took a sip. "Andromeda, do you mind setting the table? Normally Teddy does but we can let him enjoy his drink." 

Andromeda and Ginny went to the dining room. Harry was in the kitchen putting chocolate frosting on the vanilla cake he had made for Teddy, and so Teddy was left alone with his drink. He sat in a chair and sulked until everyone arrived and dinner was ready. 

Teddy wasn't feeling particularly hungry. He pushed his steak and potatoes around with his fork, and listened to the conversations at the table. Ginny and Andromeda were talking about the very bad haircut that Lily had come home with over the Easter holiday and Harry and James were talking about James' upcoming travel schedule. 

Teddy mostly kept his head down but every once and awhile would glance at his gran and feel another surge of anger. It was so fucking ridiculous. She had let him run head first into a brick wall. 

"Did you have a nice birthday, Teddy?" Ginny said. Teddy's gaze snapped to her and he blinked for a moment as he forced his mind to focus on what she had said. 

"No, I didn't, actually," Teddy replied and shot another cold look at his grandmother. 

"What happened? Work?" Ginny asked. 

Teddy didn't take his eyes off his grandmother as he answered, "No. Why don't you ask Gran what happened." 

Andromeda looked at him and raised her brows. "Teddy, I have no idea what you're talking about." 

"Have you met Draco's ex-wife?" Teddy said. At this point he heard Harry and James stop talking and he could feel their eyes on him. 

"Of course I have. It's been some years. They were divorced a very long time ago. Why, what happened? Did the two of you run into her?" 

Before Teddy could answer James butted in. "Why would Teddy and Malfoy's dad be together? Teddy, are you doing him?" 

Teddy shot James a look and, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry sitting very stiffly. 

"You are. You're giving it to him. Shit. Good for you not wasting your time with an ordinary piece of arse." Ginny hissed something at James and Teddy felt Harry's leg brush his as he kicked James. 

Teddy looked back to Andromeda and said, "I saw her the other day, by accident. You know about her, right? Know about her and Draco." 

"Know what exactly, sweetheart?" Andromeda said and put down her fork, then calmly put her hands in her lap. 

"Don't do that. Don't act like I'm fourteen and upset about something. You know very well what I'm talking about." 

"What are you talking about?" Harry said. Teddy looked to Harry and then back at Gran, waiting for her answer. 

"He's upset about some family nonsense," Andromeda said to Harry. "Don't mind him." 

"It's not nonsense," Teddy said, smacking his hand flat against the table causing the dishes to rattle. 

"Yes, it is. Astoria is in Draco's past and has nothing to do with you and Draco now," Andromeda said. Teddy could hear James trying to suppress a laugh but he was too upset with his grandmother to give James a look that said Shut it or I'll knock your teeth in. 

"I've heard what Narcissa has said to you. You know Draco takes part in her life," Teddy said, trying to be vague so as to protect Draco's privacy. He didn't know why he cared, it was just Harry and the family, but something in him kept him from saying it straight out. 

"I do," Andromeda said. "Only a little bit. Malfoys keep a lot of secrets."

"Yeah," Teddy said with a snort. "They aren't the only ones. You should have said something to me." 

Teddy could see Ginny, just past his gran, staring at him with wide-eyed curiosity. Teddy knew it wasn't like him to argue in front of everyone with his gran. They tended to save their disagreements for when it was just the two of them. 

"It was none of my business to say anything." 

"Yes, it was," Teddy said loudly. "I'm your business!" 

"How was I to know Draco didn't tell you? You haven't said a word to me about the two of you." Andromeda was still talking perfectly calmly. Teddy knew she was seething beneath the surface; he could see it in her eyes. He wanted to push her till she exploded and yelled at him. He wanted her to be as angry as he was. 

"Because it's between him and I at the moment." 

"I thought you were my business," she said, and her expression smugly mocked him. 

"My bedroom isn't but if I'm going to jump off a cliff it is," Teddy said. 

"How am I to know the difference?" Andromeda replied. "You didn't tell me anything." 

Teddy was furious and he felt himself losing control of his temper and his ability to rein in what he said. "So what did you think? That Draco was some casual fuck?" 

The entire the table exploded in a flurry of voices and movement all happening at once. James said, "Holy shit" and backed his chair away from the table. Ginny took out her wand – she was well practiced at dealing with explosive tempers in her house. Harry stood and leaned across the table. He grabbed Teddy's arm and said, "Stop". Teddy didn't look at him, though. His eyes were on Gran; she had shouted in shock but she sat staring hard at Teddy. Her hands trembled as if she were restraining herself from slapping him. 

"Well?" Teddy demanded and he felt Harry's grip on his arm tighten. 

"I did not raise you to speak to me this way," Andromeda said. Her voice was low and dangerous. Teddy felt oddly triumphant. He had pushed his grandmother past yelling, right to deadly quiet. 

"Right. You only want credit for the good parts. The rest is my mum's bad choice in a husband." Gran looked murderously at Teddy. This was their family secret that was not so secret. Teddy knew his grandmother had not approved of his father. When he was eight she'd asked him if he wanted to change his last name to hers, to lessen any confusion. Teddy had said no; he was deeply fascinated by his father at that point and nothing she could have said would have changed his mind. As Teddy got older he began to understand through the occasional comment that the offer to change Teddy's name had nothing to do with confusion. 

"Teddy, stop this right now," Harry said. "What the hell is going on with you?" Teddy finally turned and looked at Harry. He still leaned on the table, not letting go of Teddy. He hadn't drawn his wand but Teddy could see his other hand hovering over it. 

"Let go," Teddy said and looked at where Harry held onto him. 

"Calm down," Harry replied. Teddy looked at Harry. His eyes were bright with emotion but otherwise he looked perfectly fine. Teddy gave Harry a short nod and pulled his arm away. 

"What is going on?" Ginny said, and both Teddy's and Andromeda's heads turned to her.

"It's..." Teddy tried to explain but didn't know what point to start from. 

"Tell them, Teddy," Andromeda said with a short wave at the table. 

"I..." Teddy started, but couldn't think of what to say first. The fact he was seeing Draco didn't need to be said – that was apparent now – but what next? How he felt about Draco? Where he thought the relationship was headed? Christ, Teddy would rather stab himself with his spoon then ever discuss anything like that with anyone, ever. 

Then he felt a sudden rush of loyalty to Draco. It was not his place to talk about Astoria. This was a source of pain for Draco. This was not something easily solved, discussed or made to be public knowledge. Teddy looked at the three Potters sitting in this room – Ginny, James, and Harry, most definitely Harry – he trusted them. Knew they were good, knew they wouldn't go about talking about the situation to anyone else, but still Teddy couldn't tell him. 

"It's," Teddy said, and cleared his throat, which felt tight with emotion. "It is not my place to say." 

Andromeda made a derisive noise and said, "Now maybe you understand." 

Teddy grabbed his napkin from his lap, put it on the table and stood. He looked down at his gran and said, "Thank you for making my birthday so very happy. I'm going home." He turned and left the room. 

He heard someone following him and was unsurprised that it was Harry who caught him up before he could Disapparate. 

"Are you all right?" Harry said, grabbing his arm, but this time much more gently. 

"No," Teddy said. A knot was beginning to form in his chest. He had started to feel bad about picking a fight with his grandmother but even worse he was starting to feel bad for how he'd treated Draco. The insufferably calm way his grandmother had treated him was how he had treated Draco, but worse; he'd used his professional veneer to talk down to him. 

"Don't leave," Harry said. "Let's go into my office. You can tell me what's going on, or if you don't want to, you can just wait till you feel better and perhaps you can talk to your grandmother." 

"I don't want to talk to her," Teddy said. "I will when I'm ready and no amount of sitting and waiting in your office is going to make it better." 

Harry's jaw twitched as it tightened but he said "All right," calmly enough. 

"Let me go home," Teddy said. "I'd like to feel like a complete bastard in private." 

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Teddy didn't wait. He took his arm from Harry and pulled out his wand and Disapparated. 

Teddy immediately started undressing the moment he Apparated in his room. He was having a hard time breathing; his clothes felt constricting. Guilt was overwhelming him. He knew to give Draco the proper amount of time and space, but the moment he was faced with a challenge that he wasn't prepared for, he felt betrayed and wrongfully so. He hadn't said anything to Draco in a way that made it easy for Draco to tell him. He'd already been angry and demanding when Draco had arrived. 

Teddy felt like he was going to be sick. He looked at the unopened present on his bedside table and the knot in his chest clenched even tighter. He wanted to run over to Draco's and apologise , beg for his forgiveness, but he couldn't. He had kicked Draco out. He would have to wait until Draco was ready to talk to him. 

Having said and acted as he had, Teddy wouldn't be surprised if he was waiting on Draco for the rest of his life. 

***

 

"Your mum said you saw your dad this weekend," Teddy said. 

"Yeah," Katie replied as she played her next card. 

"How'd that go?" Teddy said as he looked over his cards to see her expression. 

She frowned a little in contemplation and said, "All right. He bought me ice cream, twice." 

Teddy smiled and widened his eyes in delight and said, "There's no such thing as too much ice cream." He played his next card. "What kind did you get?" 

"Chocolate. Both times." Katie didn't look up from her cards; she was staring at them intently. 

They laid on their bellies on the floor of his office. Katie always wanted to play games during her sessions. It was easier for her to talk if she was focused on something else. Teddy had a wide array of Muggle and wizarding board games. Katie didn't like the Muggle ones – she thought they were unimpressive. Teddy had just bought a fresh deck of Exploding Snap, they decided to break them in today. 

"I like chocolate. Chocolate-chocolate chip is my favourite. You and your dad talk about anything?" Teddy asked and looked at Katie. 

"That's a good flavour. No, I mean yeah, a little bit." 

"What'd you say to him?" 

Katie looked at Teddy and rolled her eyes and impatiently said, "What you told me to say." 

"What I told you to say? I told you to say something? You need to remind me. I have a very bad memory." Katie looked at Teddy sceptically and Teddy nodded and said, "It's true." 

"We talked about telling the truth. That it's a good thing to do but sometimes it's hard. That people don't want to hurt us so they keep things from us." Teddy did remember what he'd told her and even though it was his own advice parroted back to him, it struck him this time. For the first time in over a week Teddy felt the knot he'd been carrying around in his chest loosen. Teddy wanted to hug Katie and thank her. She looked at Teddy and added, "You should write these things down." 

Katie was master of facial expressions: she gave Teddy a look of deep, long suffering, as if he was the silliest Mind Healer in the entire world, and Teddy couldn't help but laugh. "I should write more down, you're right. What I meant, though, was what were the words you used with your dad?" 

"I told him it made me sad when he didn't tell me he was moving out. Then I said I was happy he came to pick me up, then he bought be ice cream." 

"Twice." 

"In one day," Katie said with a winning smile and put a card down on the pile, which then exploded. 

Teddy chuckled and said, "I like this deck. I won again." 

"You cheated," Katie pouted. 

"Can't cheat at Exploding Snap," Teddy reminded her. "I'll get a different deck for next time. Our time is up. Hopefully the new one works better for you." 

"I'll bring the deck next time," Katie said as she got to her feet. 

"Fair enough," Teddy said. 

He opened the door for Katie and she walked out to her mother, who was sitting in the waiting area. As she left, she waved over her shoulder. 

Teddy was about to go back into his office when the door to Healer Bulstrode's office opened and Draco stepped out. 

Teddy felt like the collar of his robes was too tight and someone had stuffed cotton in his ears, but he was happy to see Draco. He tentatively raised a hand in greeting and the corners of Draco's mouth twitched. He returned Teddy's wave with two fingers. 

Teddy closed his eyes for a moment to try and suppress a laugh. He almost made the same gesture to Draco, but Healer Bulstrode was coming out the door behind him. 

Draco turned to her and said, "Goodbye, Millie. I'll see you Thursday for dinner." Draco turned and walked to Teddy. 

"Have you seen my office before, Draco?" Teddy asked politely. 

"No, I think this will be my first opportunity," Draco said as Teddy ushered him in. 

Teddy caught Healer Bulstrode looking at him with accusation from her doorway. "What?" he said to her. 

"It is the middle of the work day, Healer Lupin. You can save it for Saturday night," she said. 

"We're not doing anything," Teddy said. 

"Leave your door open," she replied. 

Teddy nodded and walked into his office and closed the door. 

Draco was over by the easel, investigating the wide array of paints, markers, and crayons Teddy had. "I always wondered what you do in here all day." 

"Mostly play," Teddy said. "Kids like to do that. We colour, plays games. I have a couple of girls who play dolls; couple boys who do as well." 

Draco's body moved with silent laughter and he looked up at Teddy. Teddy's heart leapt. Nothing was resolved but just having Draco there in front of him made it better. 

"You don't have to say it," Teddy continued, "I know I have the best job." 

"It does seem that way," Draco said. "I bribed Millie to let me come visit her so I could run into you." 

"You could have knocked on my door, Floo'd, owled..." 

"Much less desperate if I see you by chance." 

"But you admitted you set this up to see me," Teddy pointed out. 

"No sense in lying to you about it." Draco replied. "I... ah... didn't come here to apologise ." 

Teddy chortled and said, "If you did I would have you declared insane or checked for spell damage."

"I want you to know that I didn't hide anything from you on purpose or because you weren't... you weren't special to me. I honestly didn't think about. It is an ongoing situation that I've been dealing with for a very long time. I wasn't attempting to exclude you. I was too selfish to say 'you should know my ex-wife is a complete nutter and I feel responsible for her.' I was busy enjoying the fact that I have you. Had you." 

"Draco, I... we should," Teddy started to say, but Draco held up a hand to stop him and kept going. 

"I did want to apologise for what I said about your father. I would hang you from a tree by your ball sack if you ever said anything about my father. You trusted me with that bit of yourself and I used it against you. For that I am sorry. And I'm not just kissing your arse because I know you enjoy that particular fetish." Draco looked at Teddy with a devilish glint in his eye and Teddy couldn't help but laugh. 

"Can I talk now?" Teddy said and Draco nodded. 

"Should we sit?" Draco said, gesturing at the sofa. "I like the look of the couch." 

"Harry gave it to me," Teddy said, knowing it would draw a funny reaction from Draco. "It used to be in his home office." 

"You took something that Potter and his wife most likely copulated on?" Draco said. 

"Don't say that, it makes me sick," Teddy said. He hadn't expected Draco to go there but he should have. 

"You don't think the idea makes me sick?" Draco winced and made a gagging noise. 

"Git," Teddy said. 

"I'll sit here and pretend that sofa isn't tainted," Draco said and leaned against Teddy's desk and folded his arms.

Teddy didn't wait any longer and started talking. "I have a hard time reconciling how easily you invite me into your home with how much I don't know about you. I know you're a secretive person–" 

"I wouldn't say secretive. I can keep a secret, yes, but like I said I don't intentionally hide things from you," Draco said. 

Teddy took a breath and tried again, "I understand you have secrets–" 

"It's called a past." 

Teddy pressed his lips together and said, "You aren't making this particularly easy." 

Draco smiled, a real smile that warmed his entire face. "Wouldn't be me if I made this easy for you." 

Teddy crossed the distance between them and stepped between Draco's legs. Teddy's thighs pressed to Draco's but other than that they weren't touching. It was enough, though. Excitement at Draco's body touching his slowly crawled through Teddy. He had to bite his lip to focus, and said, "Keep your mouth shut for just a minute so I can properly grovel." 

Draco's eyebrows flicked and the corners of his eyes wrinkled with silent laughter, but he kept his lips pressed tightly together. 

"I had no right to demand honesty from you. If I could have done anything differently, I wouldn't have been such a coward at the hospital and acted like someone else. I am sorry I acted cold and distant. I was a complete know-it-all bastard and am damn lucky you're standing here now talking to me." Teddy stopped talking and waited for Draco to say something, but he didn't. He silently looked at Teddy. 

"That's all I have to say," Teddy said. 

"There isn't anymore grovelling?" Draco said, sounding a touch disappointed. 

"No, I think admitting I was a bastard is a pretty fine job," Teddy said. 

"It'll do," Draco said. 

"It'll do? That's it?" Teddy said. "You are a pain in the arse." 

"Absolutely," Draco said and pulled Teddy in for a kiss. 

Teddy put his hands flat to the desk on either side of Draco's hips. He leaned in closer, kissing Draco more intently. Draco's mouth opened at the slightest brush of Teddy's tongue. Teddy could feel his arousal growing as the kiss deepened and knew Draco's was as well; he could feel it against his thigh. 

There was something else more than sex, though. Teddy felt his chest loosen and his body relax as his mind settled that everything was okay. He desperately wanted to press Draco to the desk and rub against him till he came, but more, he wanted Draco to be close, like this. The comfort and reassurance of his body so near. 

"Healer Lupin to the Apothecary," a voiced intoned in Teddy's office. 

"I hate your job," Draco said, panting against Teddy's mouth. 

"Crazy people, crazy hours." 

"You should hang that on a sign in here," Draco said. 

"I'll be done by six," Teddy said and kissed Draco one more time before stepping back. 

"I won't be done till late. I had to squeeze you in today." 

"Fire-call me when you're home, then we can see what we can do about you actually squeezing me in," Teddy said with a wicked grin. 

"God, I missed you," Draco said and kissed Teddy one more time. 

Teddy opened the door and ushered Draco out with a touch on the small of his back. Healer Bulstrode stood in her doorway with her arms crossed, looking at the both of them. Teddy kept his face blank but Draco smirked at her as they passed. 

***

 

"I never asked you what you thought about Astoria when you met her." 

Teddy stopped, a forkful of eggs an inch from his mouth, and tried not to gape at Draco. He put the fork down and sat up straighter in his seat. 

They were in Draco's kitchen enjoying a lazy Sunday morning. Teddy had collapsed in bed, after working all night, just after four in the morning. It wasn't noon yet but hunger had pulled Teddy out of the bed. Draco liked quiet mornings and Teddy was happy to give him that. 

Draco usually ate toast and read the paper, and Teddy would slouch in his chair, sip coffee and act appropriately amused at Draco's dry remarks about current events. They did this every Sunday morning; it was the one routine they had. 

"I... well," Teddy said. "I never thought too much about it. I wasn't in her room to get to know her as a person." 

"Surely you must have thought something. Don't tell me you never once thought of her of anything besides a patient." 

Teddy frowned at this as he thought. The only personal feeling he'd had at the time was his shock over not knowing. Teddy took his bite of eggs and thought about it as he chewed. Draco sat patiently waiting for an answer. Finally Teddy said, "I could tell that she was very beautiful." 

Draco closed his paper, folded it in half, folded it again and then set it on the table beside him. He clasped his hands together and rested them on the table. "She was fragile when I married her. I knew that. As you pointed out she is beautiful and I naively thought that would compensate for a lot of the problems." 

Teddy put his fork down and pushed his plate away. They had never talked about Astoria. Not since they'd fought and made up. Teddy had respected Draco's space on the matter. On the few occasions Draco would arrive on his doorstep looking more tired and beaten than usual, Teddy had said nothing. He would bring Draco in, hold him, and give him whatever it was he needed. 

"Millie's been on my arse about her. She's upset because I want Astoria close, so I can control the situation. Those are Millie's words, not mine. Astoria's been getting worse the past two years." 

Teddy bit his tongue to keep from saying, "I know." He remembered her records quite well. 

"There a hospital in France. Millie wants me to send Astoria there." 

"Which one?" Teddy asked, knowing at least half a dozen off the top of his head. 

"Saint Eric," Draco replied. Teddy nodded to this – he knew the hospital. "I wanted to know what you think." 

Teddy wanted to tread lightly so he asked, "Are you asking for my opinion on the hospital, on what Healer Bulstrode said, on how it is for you, or my brief interaction with Astoria?" 

"I'm asking you as someone who shares my life and knows what the hell he's talking about when it comes to these things, and as someone whom I trust." Teddy's eyes met Draco's. Draco held Teddy's gaze. His eyebrows wrinkled slightly for second but other than that his expression stayed soft, unmoved. 

Draco could use flattery like no one else but it wasn't like him to use it this way, or to even attempt it on Teddy. Teddy vaguely realised that his and Draco's relationship had suddenly taken a big step. He was aware of that at least, but he didn't think it was a big deal. Draco saying he trusted him and that they shared a life together felt completely natural, like they both knew they'd always been heading in this direction. But since Draco was so bold as to be the one who'd said it, Teddy wanted to be sure to give him the very best answers he could. 

"There is one place in England, if the distance bothers you. It's not as good as Saint Eric's, though. They're the best." 

"You think I should send her away?" 

"I think..." Teddy began and before he went any further he made eye contact with Draco. "I think that is your decision to make but it doesn't mean you are uncaring if you decide to. Giving up control can take a lot more than trying to hold it all together yourself." 

"I like to be in charge," Draco said. "You do know that." 

"I do." Teddy didn't say anything more. It wasn't the time to discuss the reasons why Draco liked calling the shots. As long as they both recognized this was the case it wasn't important to explain the reasons behind it. "Will you worry about her whether she's down the street or in another country?" 

"Yes." 

"Then the only decision to make is whether you want her to have full-time care or not. If you decide that she does, then it should be Saint Eric's. Do you have the authority to decide that?" Teddy asked. 

"Her parents, Astoria to an extent – they'll listen to me." 

"Must be nice to have so much power," Teddy said with a half-smile. 

"Stressful," Draco corrected. He gave Teddy a very weary look. 

Teddy moved from the chair across from Draco to the one right beside him. He took Draco's right hand in both of his and slowly kneaded his palm, then his wrist, and up his forearm. 

"Don't worry," Teddy said quietly. "It's not easy but it will be OK." 

"Is that your personal or professional opinion?" Draco said as he eyed Teddy's hands sliding up his still-tensed arm. 

"It's how I feel about you." 

"Oh?" 

"I'm here, that's a good start," Teddy said and pushed his hand up the short sleeve of Draco's shirt to rub his firm biceps, his strong solid shoulder. 

"It's better than a good start," Draco said and leaned in for a kiss. 

As their lips met and their tongues began a slow lazy exploration of one another's mouths, Teddy moved his hands to Draco's neck and firmly traced his fingers down the back of it to its base. He rubbed along Draco's shoulders and said, "You're very tense." 

"It's because you stumbled out of bed looking for food before I had any say in the matter." Draco put a finger under Teddy's chin and urged his mouth towards him. 

They kissed long, slowly, sweetly, until Draco was crawling into his chair and twisting his fingers in Teddy's hair. 

"Are you done eating?" Draco said. "Can we go upstairs?" 

"Table won't do?" Teddy said, looking over Draco's shoulder. 

"Is that what you want?" Draco said. 

Teddy smiled and said, "You're letting me pick?"

"If you make a big deal about it, then it won't happen again." 

"I pick whatever you want," Teddy said. "It's all fine with me." 

Draco pressed the heel of his hand to Teddy's cock and stroked him to full hardness. Baggy as his pyjama bottoms were, his cock still strained against them, the head visible above his waistband. Draco's circled his index finger around the tip and rolled his lower lip into his mouth, giving Teddy a clear idea what he had in mind. "It was this sort of attitude that had you blindfolded and tied up the other night," Draco said. 

"See?" Teddy said as he reached to stroke Draco from the base of his balls up the back of his cock. He pulled down Draco's bottoms, revealing his heavy, stiff cock. He circled his fingers around the crown and licked his lips, giving Draco the clear indication that what he wanted sounded like a good idea to him. "My attitude always gets me what I want." 

"My cock in your mouth, that's what you always want," Draco said as he eased down Teddy's pyjamas. 

"My mouth isn't going to be the only one with a cock in it." 

"I know," Draco said with a glint in his eyes. "Your cock in my mouth is a personal favourite of mine."

"Me too." 

"I love when we agree," Draco said and kissed Teddy passionately. He pushed closer and reached to hold both their cocks in his hand. 

"Fuck," Teddy said as he bucked up into Draco's touch. "I'm not going to make it upstairs." 

Draco smiled devilishly and said, "Let's stay here, then. Enjoy having the run of the house before Scorpius is home for the summer and we have to act respectable and keep it to the bedroom." 

"This isn't a very convenient place to suck each other off," Teddy said, grabbing Draco's arse and thrusting against him.

"We can save that for later, I'm always in the mood for that," Draco replied and twisted his wrist just so. 

"God," Teddy said, and his fingers dug into the firm muscles of Draco's arse, holding him closer. "What are you in the mood for now?" 

"Watching you come," Draco said. 

"You're pretty damn close to getting that." Teddy moaned and his rocked his hips more. His breath came in short, needy puffs. 

"Love getting what I want," Draco said as he stroked faster. "This. You." 

"Oh, fuck," Teddy said, his balls tight and his cock aching to come. "Faster. Draco... God." 

Draco pressed their bodies flush together. He pressed his sweat-dampened forehead to Teddy's and said, "Not faster. Come slowly. Spill yourself on me. Love the way your cock pulses against mine, love the way your come spreads hot and sticky on my hand." 

Teddy groaned and nodded. He savoured the feel of Draco's cock, hard and silky against his, the touch and pressure of Draco's sure hand holding them together and slowly bringing Teddy to completion. 

Teddy's body tensed and felt coiled like a spring, and then a low moan escaped his lips and he felt his body release. He came slowly, like Draco wanted. 

"Fuck, yes," Draco said quietly. 

Teddy took one hand from Draco's arse and reached for Draco's cock. His come on Draco slicked his efforts as he stroked. Draco pushed two sticky fingers into Teddy's mouth and Teddy sucked them clean, tasting himself on Draco's skin. 

Draco's hips snapped erratically into Teddy's hand and his head dropped back, exposing his throat. Teddy pulled Draco's fingers from his mouth and gripped his neck, pulling it to his mouth. Teddy kissed and sucked on Draco's neck, causing Draco to cry out with neediness. Teddy squeezed the head of Draco's cock and firmly stroked, and Draco stilled and came fast, hot and sticky. Teddy moaned himself; he loved the feel of Draco's cock pulsing on the pads of his fingers. 

Draco sank, limp and utterly relaxed, into Teddy, his head on Teddy's shoulder and one hand resting delicately at the base of Teddy's neck. Draco kissed Teddy's neck and Teddy felt the soft brush of his long lashes on his skin. 

"You're very good at giving me what I want," Draco said, almost inaudibly. 

"Nothing makes me happier," Teddy said, just as quiet. 

"Same for me."


End file.
